Skyward Sword: A different story
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: If Link wasn't the chosen hero, destined to save Zelda, Skyloft, and the world below from utter darkness, it would fall upon the shoulders of another. Kella is 19 years old and Link's older sister. When destiny plays it's sick tricks it is up to her to save the world from darkness, Demise, and Ghirahim. Rated T For Violence and Language, Ghirahim x OC.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda skyward sword**

****_Darkness. Darkness surrounded her. Engulfed her. She felt hands slip around her shoulders and tried to throw them off but they refused to give. She narrowed her eyes before she felt the thing behind her disappear. Her head whipped around and she saw a monstrous beast less than five feet away. She narrowed her eyes at it's death and scales._

_She felt herself fallen before being flung into a wall._

_All around her voices whispered her name._

_"Kella..."_

_"Join us, Kella..."_

_"Come, Kella."_

_"Kella."_

_"Kella."_

_"Kella."_

_"Kella."_

_"Kella."_

"Kella! Get up! You'll be late for your own brothers wing ceremony." A voice on the other side of her dorm door shouted. She groaned as she sat up, the nightmare still vivid in her memory. She shook herself before pulling on her tunic and heading with a grin. _'It's probably nothing.' _She thought.


	2. Into Faron Woods

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyward sword or Ghirahim **

Kella smiled as she leaned against a wall watching the wing ceremony. She remembered two years ago when she had won it. The year after Pippin had won it as well. The nineteen year old grinned as she watched her 17 year old brother, Link, snatch the statue right out from under Groose's nose. She carefully stood upright and turned away to disperse with the rest of the crowd.

She smirked about an hour later as she watched Link and Zelda flying through sky gracefully. "How is he?" A voice said from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see her best friend, Conroy.

"Fine. Mute as ever. You know Link. To him, talking is irritating and irrational." She said with a soft smile as she sat on the fence bordering skyloft and the plank where you would jump off and call your loftwing.

"You should probably get some rest. After all, tomorrow you get to show your brother around the senior quarters." He reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I guess." She said as she hopped off the fence and headed up the path towards him. She froze halfway up the path as she heard a shrill scream. She spun around and her eyes widened in horror as she saw a big black tornado heading straight for Link and Zelda. She ran off the edge and whistled, her black loft wing with the purple and white tail feather swept under her and soared gracefully through the sky.

She forced her to go faster when out of the blue a second tornado hit her, sending her flying off her loftwing. She growled under her breath before diving forward and grabbing her loftwing before charging towards her brother and his best friends. The tornado hit the 3 of them sending Zelda and her loftwing into the tornado and sending link flying, off his loftwing, higher in the sky.

She made herself go higher and grasped her brother a second before he would've crashed through the clouds. She carefully laid him on his loft wing before flying back.

Once they made it on skyloft she gently started to tend to her loftwing. "Yeah, your okay." She soothed as the moon rose high above her head. She glanced up to see a hovering blue form. She got up and slowly approached it only to have it dart away. She narrowed her eyes and ran after it. She jumped down ledge after ledge and shimmed across a narrow path before she found herself outside the goddess' statue. She blinked and the solid rock door blocking the entrance was gone. She hesitantly walked in and down the stairs.

She blinked in astonishment as the newly known named "Fi" explained everything about the goddess. She sighed as she approached the pedestal and pulled out the goddess' sword before raising it skyward and striking the symbol. She ignored the headmaster as she stormed out of the goddesses statue.

* * *

She yawned as she sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before carefully standing up and pulling on her black tunic and strapping her sword and shield to her black.

"Hm?" She looked up at a nearby window from tying the laces on her shoes as she heard a dark chuckle. By the time her eyes reached the window sill whatever had been there was gone and had left nothing but a few ominous diamonds. She sighed as she placed her black hat on her head before carefully jumping out the window.

She landed lightly on a tree branch and smiled as she watched the sun slowly rise. She grinned as the tree branch lurched beneath her weight. Her eyes darted to the side as she heard a flapping and narrowed at the bat that was heading towards her and she carefully jumped off of the branch and landing lightly on her feet. She grinned as the satisfying sound of the tree branch hitting the bat and it's screech as it died. She grinned as she ran into the bazaar.

She walked over to where she saw a shield and raised an eyebrow at the shop keeper as he ran over to him. "Dude, get the hell outta my face." She muttered as she let her fingers trail over the counter gently. "Hm...She whistled at him and smirked as he came running over. "I'll take this wooden shield. It's better than talking to Owling." She said handing him the rupees before strapping the shield to her back. She carefully walked over to the potions woman and allowed her to fill a bottle and give it to her.

* * *

She jumped off of a ledge after exiting the bazaar and called her loftwing to her and carefully flew towards the green beam of light. She grinned as she gathered her feet under her and jumped off of her loftwing and into the hole. She was halfway there when she felt a heavy weight on her back. She glanced over her shoulder to see link clinging to her.

"Gha!? Link!?" She quickly whipped out her sailcloth with the blueish design and purple outline that she'd gotten two years ago. She landed gracefully on her feet and turned to her brother with a scowl and swiftly whacked him over the head.

"You idiot!" She snapped. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I want to help you find Zelda." He stated calmly.

She narrowed her eyes. "You're going back." She snapped.

"No I'm not. I'm staying." She narrowed her eyes.

"But what if you-"

"Staying."

She sighed. "Fine, just stay close." She muttered as she pulled out her sail cloth. She noticed a deku baba about to eat links head and quickly grabbed him by the wrist and hauled him up onto the gate before jumping off.

They landed gracefully on the balls of her feet. She carefully tucked her sail cloth back into her pocket before heading in through the door.

Once inside she headed towards the old woman in the middle of the room cautiously with Link on her heels.

"Uh hi?" She said with a grin.

"Ah...The traveler descended from the clouds above. I welcome you, Child of Fate." She said softly.

"Eh? Child of fate?" Kella whispered to herself.

"Tell me. What is your name?" She asked suddenly.

"Kella." She said through narrowed eyes. "And this is Link." She added glancing to the side at her brother.

"Kella? Ah, Kella. Good. Very Good. I sense that you have already gained the source of power that emanates from your sword when pointed skyward. The skyward strike is yours to command." The old woman stated.

"Uh yeah he he wel-" The old woman cut her off.

"It is proof that you are fit to bear the blade you carry, the Goddess Sword. I have sat here for many years waiting for you to arrive. All so that I could fulfill my purpose as your guide."

"Oh well, sorry I took so long." She muttered.

"You stand under the roof of the sealed temple. A place built my the goddess an eternity ago. Your arrival here was predestined many years ago." Kella looked around at the building they were in in awe. It was rather beautiful.

"The spirit maiden who you seek arrived her shortly before you, descending to this land in a shower of light. There's no mistaken it. The gears of fate have already begun to turn." The old woman stated.

Kella nodded, not knowing what else to do. "Yet all is not as it should be. The spirit maiden was not meant to enter this world in the manner that she did." The old woman said solemnly.

"Huh?" Kella asked, tilting her head slightly. She sighed as she felt Link tense beside her.

"I feel an evil power lurking in the shadows. It moves to warp the destiny of which you two are apart." Kella turned her head away. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the old woman turn to Link. "Your name was Link, correct? You are concerned for the spirit maiden and seek her whereabouts, yes? That is understandable but for now you must focus on moving forward. That girl has her own purpose she must pursue. As do you." She turned to Kella. "And you." She added.

Kella sighed as she rubbed her temples. "Alright, alright. We'll save your little friend. But after that you are going back home!" She snapped at him.

"The spirit maiden, your Zelda, she set out for Faron woods, to discover that destiny herself, and you both must follow." The old woman stated. "Show me your map." Kella sighed and handed her the map she'd received from the Conroy before she left.

She narrowed her eyes as the old lady drew a 'x' on her map."That...will be your path to Faron woods." She informed them. "Many monsters have settled there. Go cautiously." She murmured before waving her hand to unlock the door. Kella nodded and headed towards the door when she saw something shiny out of the corner of her eye.

She walked over and opened the treasure chest only to find a bottle with some pink liquid in it. She pocketed it and nodded to her brother before they opened the door and walked into faron woods.

* * *

**Sorry It was a bit rushed but I just really wanted to get the first chapter up. Review**


	3. Skyview Temple

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Kella. **

Kella glared at the last Kikwi as it freaked out just like all the others. "Okay, seriously are these Kikwi's saying 'Kew Kew' or 'Fuck you!'" Kella asked glancing at the sword Spirit.

"Mistress, I am not detecting any additional dowsing in the area. I suggest that you go to speak with the kikwi elder." Fi announced.

Kella nodded and jumped off the ledge looking around and groaning as she saw bokoblins running towards her. "This should be fun." She muttered.

* * *

**Ghirahim's POV **

The demon lord smirked as he watched the bokoblins he had ordered to attack the sky child advance on her from his perch in a tree.

He blinked in annoyance as she ducked the first bokoblins blow and rolled sideways out of the way of their attacks and jumped to her feet, bracing her self.

This human was peeking his interest as she smirked slashed a bokoblin across the face with her sword and backflipped out of the way before slashing the first bokoblin over the throat causing it to shriek and collapse. She smirked and jumped in the air in shock to avoid the other two bokoblins' blades. "Son of a-" He chuckled at her but stopped when she she did a spin attack cutting a shallow slice through the remaining two Bokoblins before turning to her companion.

"Intriguing..." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

* * *

**Kella's POV **

She smirked as she shot a seed at a bokoblin with her new slingshot and narrowed her eyes before slitting his throat. She glanced up the steps and was mildly surprised to see a huge ass door with tribal markings on it.

"This must be it."

"Mistress I detect a strong aura coming from this door. My research indicates that this aura is classified as Zelda." Fi reported.

Kella glanced at Link. "Come on, squirt. Let's go find your girlfriend." Kella said and quickly hit the diamond with a seed from her slingshot.

Link smiled at her before walking in. Kella was about to follow him when she heard a laughter fill the air. She spun around only to find nothing but a few diamonds.

**Skyview Temple**

"Mistress I have bad news. The auras of many creatures reverberate throughout this temple. As a result I can not detect Zelda's Aura. You will not be able to dowse for her here." Fi informed her. "Given the situation I suggest you move around to see where we should go next." Kella sighed in annoyance.

"Great. Just great." She muttered as she ran through the corridor with Link not far behind her. She defeated the bats before eyeing the vines and the blocked door. "Wait here." She told ink before running up the vines only to be knocked back down. "Oh. Hello beautiful." She mocked the plant before sling shooting it and climbing up.

Once up the vines she proceeded to cut off the plants head before hitting the diamond with her sword, causing it to break up into numerous mini diamonds. She jumped off the ledge and went through the door.

She glanced around the new room and grinned when she saw the amber relic clutching to the wall. She rammed into the wall and picked up the amber relic, pocketing it before climbing back up and glancing at the eye ball. "Okay then." She muttered as she started to circle her sword around and around and couldn't help but laugh when the eye fell out of the socket and the bars on the door lifted.

After she made it to the next room with Link running after her she groaned inwardly as she saw the green balls that blew up in a matter of seconds on the floor and two snapping plants hanging from the ceiling. She narrowed her eyes and hit the first one with her slingshot. "Go past it quickly while it's stunned wait for me on the other side." She told him.

She smirked. "Just you and me, princess." She smirked and swiftly cut it's head off. She ran forward, past Link, and jumped into the air and swung her sword vertically, cutting the second plant's head in half before landing ungraciously. "Alrighty then." She said and cleared her throat before running farther into the room and killing the green bokoblin in her path before jumping off the edge.

"Bingo." She laughed as she saw the diamond icon and took out her slingshot. "Shit" She muttered as she saw that she only had 3 seeds left. She picked up one and put the other two back in her adventure pouch. She carefully placed the seed on the rope and pulled it back before letting go. She threw her hands in the air in victory when she saw it split up.

She climbed the vines and did the same thing to the diamond icon above the door before smirking and running into the one on the left.

* * *

**Ghirahim's POV **

Ghirahim smirked as he sensed the Spirit Maidens Aura just beyond the golden door. He turned around and waved his hands before snapping his fingers causing a lock to form on the door and a chest to appear not very far away from the room.

He snapped his fingers causing five daggers to appear. He smirked and snapped his fingers, watching as they hurled towards the door and just bounced off.

"Hm." These miscalculations were making him very disagreeable.

He walked over to the door and snapped his fingers, catching his sword in his hands.

* * *

**Kella's POV **

She headed over the rope and after taking a few steps forward walked backwards to stand beside Link. "Stay." She turned back to the rope before whipping around to look at Link. "Put." She turned towards the rope before turning back to Link. "There." She carefully walked across the roped until she was halfway there when she heard a bokoblin sound its horn. She tried not to panic as she felt the presence of one bokoblin behind her and could see one heading her way. She groaned inwardly as she fell down and clutched to the rope. She swung back and forth numerous times and grinned when she heard them fall to their deaths.

She pulled herself back up onto the rope and proceeded to the other side, swaying back and forth as she went and sighed in relief as she felt solid ground under her feet. She turned around and beckoned Link other.

A couple minutes passed and the two siblings were standing side-by-side in font of a huge ass door. Kella turned to him. "Okay let's go find your friend." She took out the golden carving she had acquired not long ago and proceeded to twist and turn it to get it to fit. She smiled when she got it to fit and placed it into the lock, giving a victorious chuckle when the door opened before turning to her brother. "Ready?"

"Ready." He responded. She nodded and pushed the door open and heading inside with Link following close behind her.


	4. Demon Lord Ghirahim Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword only the idea and plot for this story and My OC, Kella.**

**(Kella's POV) **

Kella twisted the key into the right position before she pushed the door open. She turned to Link and smiled briefly before she pushed Link down and took a deep breath before she slowly walked into the room.

She narrowed her eyes as laughter filled the air after the door slammed behind her. She blinked several times as a blindingly bright light immediately shone in her face and she held her arm up in front of her face to block the light from permanently blinding her.

She heard a loud grunt from in front of her, alerting her that she was not alone in the room. She look up to see a tall man who had his back to her standing there. From what she could see he wore white clothing that had diamond markings on it and had a red cape that was blocking his head from few. _'That is, assuming he has a head.' _She thought with dread.

"Hm?" His voice questioning but not confused. It was almost as if he had forced the questioning tone into his voice. "Look who it is."

Kella narrowed her eyes as he turned around to face her. He had rather short white hair except for the fact that there was some hair that fell down onto the left side of his face, covering his left eye and coming to a few inches below said eye. She could see that he had golden diamonds hanging on a silver chain that held his cape closed in a way and a black diamond on his left cheek.

"I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart. Yet here you are. Not in pieces. Hmm." He said as he turned his head back to the golden door in front of them. _'So it was you.' _She thought to herself.

"Not that your life or death has any consequence. It's just the girl that matters now. And I can sense her here. Just. Beyond. This. Door. Mm, Yes, We plucked her majesty from her perch in the clouds and now she's _ours_." He said with an almost playful tone of voice causing her to resist the urge to snort in derision.

"Oh, but listen to me. I'm positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord who resides over this land _you _look down upon. This world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim. In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title. Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy." She snorted. _'Oh yeah cause sending a tornado to tear my brother to pieces is the most civil thing in the world.' _She thought to herself before she quickly drew her sword from it's sheath.

He giggled as he heard the sword being withdrawn. "Did you, really just draw your sword? Ah, Foolish Girl." He mused before he abruptly turned around and out stretched his arms dramatically.

"By all rights, the girl should have fallen into our hands already. And, she was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away. Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?" He asked as he kneeled forward slightly as the room suddenly became very dark and he moved his fingers in anger.

"Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" He yelled before he suddenly disappeared in a swath of diamonds causing her to look around in alarm before she started to turn round and round trying to find where he'd gone.

"This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for blood shed." His voice echoed around the room and she kept looking around for him when she suddenly felt his breath on her neck causing her to freeze in surprise.

"Still. It hardly seems fair, being of my position to take out all of my anger on you. So I promise up front not to murder you. No, I'll just," He opened his mouth a poked his tongue out and wiggled around her ear before her closed his mouth again. "Beat you within an inch of your life." She tore away from him and spun around with her sword at the ready.

He broke out into fits of laughter as he raised his face to the roof, laughing as his cape disappeared and he focused his eyes on her.

His hand glowed red as he held it out towards her. It didn't take her long to figure out that once she moved her sword one way his hand would follow it. She moved her sword to the right before she quickly slashed at him from the left. She ran forward and stopped in the middle of the room as she fumbled around in her adventure pouch for her slingshot. She finally got it out and then started to aim at him when she realized he was standing right in front of her. He abruptly backhanded her across the face.

"You're kidding me right?" She asked as she regained her balance and jumped to the side. She did a couple of back flips until she felt her back hit the wall. She did a jump attack only for him to grab her sword between two of his fingers. She blinked in confusion before she ripped her sword free with such ferocity that she accidentally hit herself in the face with her sword causing blood to trickle down her face.

"After that big dramatic introduction," She continued as she slashed at him in anger causing diamond to shower her. "You bitch slap me? Really?" She yelled as she slashed at him again. He grinned and licked his lips before he snapped his fingers causing the rapier from before to fall into his hands. He tucked part of it under his arm and rushed forward in nothing but a blur. Before she knew what was happening she found herself bleeding on the floor. She groaned before she got to her feet and glared at him.

With a loud battle cry she ran forward, "Hyyyyyyyyyaah!" She yelled as she did a jump attack only to land in an empty spot where he had been. Looking around frantically she spotted him just as she felt his sword penetrate through her skin again.

She ran forward and slashed at him again and again. He ducked the first blow and jumped back away from the second one. He snapped his fingers causing five glowing red knives to appear diagonally in front of him. Snapping his fingers again and the knives were hurled towards her. She held up her shield to block the blow, causing two of the knives to get lodged deeply in her shield.

She didn't know what came over her but for some reason she sheathed her sword and ran forwards towards him before she unsheathed her sword again and slashed it forward. Ghirahim tucked his sword under his arm again and rushed forward, coming to an abrupt halt Kella jumped away so that she wasn't in front of him. He unleashed his sword, seeing it coming towards her, even though she was a few inches to the side she held up her shield just in time. The force of the attack, even though her shield was held up, sent her staggering back a couple of feet.

She quickly regained her balance before she ran forward and slashed at him before she stabbed her sword forward.

Ghirahim jumped back a couple of paces again before Kella ran up to him and attacked him by slashing her sword over and over again. She held back her arm and slashed her sword forward again only for it to go right through air, she noticed the diamonds a moment later. She looked around and turned around just as Ghirahim slashed his sword at her sending her skidding across the room, causing her to hit her head on one of the pillars in the room. "Son of a bitch!" She growled out as she got to her feet and ran forward with her sword at the ready before quickly slashing away at the Demon Lord.

He jumped back a couple of paces before he charged forward, after tucking his sword under his arm, she blocked the blow with her shield and slashed her sword forward causing diamonds to shower her again. He teleported away from her and snapped his fingers causing another five knives to appear horizontally in front of him before he snapped his fingers again to send them her way. She slashed her sword forward sending them back towards where the Demon Lord had once been but now where only diamonds remained.

To the casual person it would seem logical to start searching for him. But she had fell for this trick before. She quickly ducked to avoid the blade that she could feel whisk over her head. Still crouched there on the floor she whirled around before she sprung to her feet and slashed away at him.

He rushed at her again and she nimbly jumped to the side and slashed at him again, ducking quickly as her slashed at her, catching her over the head causing her to fall to her knees. She coughed up blood before she rolled out of the way and jumped to her feet. He snapped his fingers, once again hurtling knives towards her which she slashed her sword at, causing them to fall to the floor at her feet.

He teleported in a swath of diamonds behind her and was about to slit her throat when she spun around and sliced her sword forward at him. He teleported across to the other side of the room and summoned more knives to hurl at her. She was more than prepared. She slashed them back at him and grinned as she watched him stumble back as one of them hit him. He quickly wiped something from his chin. Saliva? Blood? She didn't know.

"Well, you put up more of a fight than I would have thought possible out of such a soft girl." She smirked triumphantly at that. "But don't clap for yourself just yet. That sword of yours is the only reason you still live." She examined her sword thoughtfully, with a confused expression on her face. "I fear I spent far too long teasing and toying with you."

"What?!" She asked in astonishment.

"The girl's presence has all but faded from here, which means there's no reason to linger here." He continued.

"What?! What do you mean!?" She demanded.

"Good-bye, Skychild. Run along and lay this time. But get in my way again, and your dead." He warned before he moved his sword in a circle in front of him before he disappeared in a swath of diamonds, leaving a heart container in his place as the room brightened up.

She slowly walked up to the heart container. "How generous of him." She mused to herself and spun around when she heard the door open.

"Kella?" Link questioned as he saw her with some drying blood down her face. Her clothes were torn and matted with blood and she had more drying blood on her left arm, right leg, and hand. She had a semi deep wound in her stomach as she picked up the sweet known as a heart container and started to nibble tentatively at the sweet before gestured for her brother to follow, already starting to feel better as she headed through the golden door.

* * *

Kella ran up to the edge of the platform before she pointed her sword skyward and sent the Skyward Strike at the ancient sign that was inside a mini pillar causing Fi to appear out of her sword.

"Mistress I have a message from the gods of old. Allow me to translate for you." Fi told her before she started to...dance around on the water. "**'From the edge of time I guide you, the one chosen to carry out the goddess's mission. The spirit maiden who descended from the clouds must travel to two sacred places to purify her body. You now stand in one of those places, Skyview Spring. The other is know as Eldin Spring. This second spring is hidden away deep within the scorched earth of Eldin. The spirit maiden, ever mindful of the heavy task entrusted to her, has set out for this second sacred place.'**" Fi came to a stop in front of him and started to twirl round and round in a circle in front of her while the goddess's statue glowed and a tablet appeared and flew down into her hands. The next thing she knew she was standing in front of the Skyview Temple.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Awesome? Terrible? Please let me know in a review. I should be updating more cause I've started to play it again, So please review. Please? Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	5. The Ruby Tablet, and Gratitude Crystals

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword only the idea and plot for this story and My OC, Kella **

As soon as Kella and Link came out of the green beam of light they each whistled immediately for their birds before they soared through the skyy towards Skyloft. Kella grinned before she went through a tunnel causing her bird to zoom forward at maximum speed She steered towards the goddesses statue before she jumped off of her bird, pulling her sailcloth out at the last moment to insure that she would land perfectly on her feet.

She quickly ran inside the goddesses statue before placing the Ruby Tablet she had obtained in the Skyview Spring inside the pedestal beside the Ember Tablet. She could feel a rush of light and great change happening. She ran out of the goddesses statue an to the edge of the island just in time to see a red beam of light appear leading down into the clouds.

"Kella!" _'Hmn...?'_ Kella glanced over towards Kukiel's mother who seemed distraught. "Oh Kella, please, tell me, have you seen my daughter Kukiel?"

"Sorry, I haven't been around much lately." She said with a shrug and a reassuring smile. "I'm sure she'll turn up eventually." She comforted her with another smile.

"I asked anyone that I could find that would help. A few people said that she was seen at the graveyard with some unknown person with a scary face!" Her voice became distraught as she placed her hands on her shoulders. "Someone else even said that he looked like a monster. A monster! Oh, my precious Kukiel! She been eaten by a monster I just know it!" Kell sighed and rubbed her eyes in annoyance.

"Look, I'll do what I can to find your daughter. Okay?" She snapped, loosing her temper little by little before she started to sprint down the steps. "Don'y worry! I'll get her back to you in one piece! I promise!" She called over her shoulder as she turned to the left then the right then down more steps and then left in the graveyard, accidentally slicing her sword at a gravestone.

She watched in amazement as a big wooden door, which she always thought wasmade to be kept shut suddenly open to reveal a opening that had a hole and a ladder that lead down into the hole. She narrowed her eyes before she took a black ribbon out of her pocket and used it to quickly tie her blonde hair up into a quick, sloppy ponytail before she approached the doorway.

Not even bothering with the ladder she simply jumped down the hole, using the sail cloth at the last minute to make sure that she didn't crash land before she started to make her way down the long wooden path.

She blinked in confusion as she saw a... house.

* * *

Once inside the house she was immediately greeted by a large creature orange horns and claws, blue skin, yellow and blue wings, and wearing a red robe like thing. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kukiel cowering in a corner.

Filled with rage she let out a large battle cry as she jumped forward with her sword out and sliced it against his arm causing blood to spew out of the wound.

"Stop! Please! I beg of you, please don't hurt me!" He suddenly yelled, unexpectedly. "Oh goodness I know how this must look to you right now but I swear it's not what it looks like."

"Mhm." Kella said with a disbelieving tone of voice.

"I assure you I mean no harm! We were just playing the scream-as-loud-as-you-can game."

"Oh yeah. That's the best game ever. It's definitely my favorite game _ever_." She said through narrowed eyes, sarcasm dripping from her voice like venom.

"Isn't that a fun game? Oh dear... Perhaps an explanation is in order." The demon chuckled nervously while she rolled her eyes and sheathed her sword.

"Perhaps..." She agreed bluntly.

"My name is Batreaux, I am a monster who resides here in this humbling dwelling of Skyloft." Kella raised an eyebrow at him.

"I could have told you that." She snapped impatiently.

"Please, allow me to correct one popular misconception." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well I don't have all day. Out with it!" She snapped, impatiently.

"While I am, indeed, a monster, I wouldn't dream of terrorizing the people of this town!" He exclaimed causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. "You see this lovely little girl is the only one in town who didn't let loose a bloodcurdling scream at the sight of me." He explained.

"How sweet. Where's a barf bag when you need one." She said unpleasantly.

"Since she started to visit me here I have been feeling absolutely jubilant. You see my hearts only true wish is to become friends with the dear people here at skyloft." She narrowed her eyes slightly at him.

"But as, I'm sure you can imagine, it is rather difficult to break the ice when they are paralyzed by such over whelming fear at the mere sight of me." He explained. "I assure you nothing would fill my heart with greater joy than to become friends with the people of the town."

"There is a tale passed down by my people. It seems that when humans are truly happy with one another they exchange **Gratitude Crystals**." This got her attention. "If a demon collects enough Gratitude Crystals he can become human. Oh nothing would make me happier than to become human! From the moment I laid my eyes of you I could tell that you had a gentle and generous heart." Kella raised an eyebrow at him. _'Eyes? I thought those were your eyebrows.'_ **(Lol XD Sorry, I couldn't resist.)**

"Won't you please gather gratitude crystals and show them to me?" He pleaded.

She thought about it for a moment before she let out a sigh. "Alright." She agreed.

"Truly?! You'll help me?!" She rolled her eyes.

"That's what I said, don't make me repeat myself." She snapped.

"I've heard that you can obtain gratitude crystals by helping people solve their problems. Oh please won't you bring me 5 gratitude crystals." She nodded before turning to Kukiel.

"Hey kid. You know your Mum is in a state about you up a disappearing?" Kukiel nodded shamefully before quickly darting out of the house.

* * *

Kella walked into Kukiels house only for the mother to practically scream her thanks at her. "Oh, Thank you so much for finding my Kukiel!" The women practically screamed in her ear before this star shaped crystallized things came out of her head and flew towards her. Kella grinned as she caught them. _'These must be gratitude crystals.' _She thought as she pocketed them before heading out of the house and started to look for her brother.

* * *

She found him in a platform staring down into the cliuds. He smiled over at her, his practice sword strapped to his back as well as a iron shield. He passed her one with a small smile before turning his attention back to the clouds.

"I'm sure she fine." Kella comforted with a kind smile at him. "She's not unintelligent. I'm sure she'll at least know how to stay away from Bokoblins. After all, bokoblins only thoughts are "Ooh intruder must kill." Or "Ooh. Spirit maiden. Must bring her to master." Or. "Ooh. Bokoblin. Must not kill."" She said with a smile on her lips before she casually pushed him off the ledge before jumping after him, having she hold her tunic-like hat on her head to stop it from falling off as she called for her bird and steered it past islands to catch up with Link who was about to jump off of his bird and into the Eldin area.

* * *

**I'm sorry about this being such a boring chapter but the next chapter will be more eventful, I promise. I've decided that for the first thre temples it's gonna be like one chapter that is focused around them running errands in skyloft, one chapter exploring the area and temple and one chapter for the temple boss. Next chapter, Kella and Link explore Eldin volcano, collect key pieces and enter the Earth Temple. **

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	6. Eldin Earth Temple

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, However I might want to. **

Kella landed nimbly on her feet next to her brother and wasn't too surprised when she found herself surround by lava and rocks.

"Mistress this is **Eldin Volcano**. It is an active volcano rich with the power of the earth." Fi explained after popping out of the sword. Kella's eyes scanned the area around her. She noticed platforms that seemed to move along the lava. She noticed what looked like a big structural building that in a way resembled the Skyview temple. _'Hm...'_ She thought to herself.

"Approximately 65% of the region is covered in Lava. It is inhabited by a large number of creatures that thrive in the extreme heat and direct flame." She narrowed her eyes, her hand instinctively going to the handle on her sword. "Please use caution with flammable objects such as wood and fabric. In the event that you should catch aflame I recommend using a forward roll of a spin attack to distinguish the flames." Fi added before disappearing back into the sword.

* * *

"Yaaaaaaaaah!" Kella cried out as she slipped off one of the many ledges in Eldin volcano and disappeared in the lava. She jumped out of the lava a minute later with her ass on fire and landed on her feet before she started to roll around the ledge with Link merely standing there and laughing at her futile attempt to extinguish the flames.

"You know you could have helped me." Kella muttered, irritably as she lay there, on her back, breathing heavily.

"Well what would be the fun in that?" Link responded.

"Whatever. Let's just keep going- Hm...?" She directed her attention to two Mogma's as they came out of the earth and turned towards her, with an aggressive air to them.

She raised an eyebrow as one tried to warn her off of their 'turf'. "HeyLedd, I don't think she's one of those red creeps." She rolled her eyes at them in annoyance.

"You know I think you may be right. No need to scare the hair off of us though. Sorry bout' that pal'. Monsters are showing up all over." She snorted before she stalked past them, not having time to chat with more creatures she'd never heard of before.

She ran across many platforms and dumped bombs in lava before she went up an air geyser. It took a while but Link finally caught up to her inside this big tree shaped stone cavern.

She jumped down into the cavern and spotted a blue chest off to the left. She veered off on the right direction and ended up face palming the platform. She groaned as she stood up and opened up the chest to find a pile of rocks that were connected that she recognized as **Eldin Ore**. She took a deep breath before she jumped off of the ledge and dived forward, doing her best to aim to the right and ending up landing on top of a Goddesses Chest. She jumped off of it and charged it with a skyward strike, smiling as she saw the ball of light shoot up into the sky.

She then proceeded to jump off the ledge and land neatly in front of a bird statue. She sent a silent prayer before heading through a pathway to find another Mogma there staring at a bunch of red Bokoblins from a distance. "Ugh... Those red creeps just shimmied in and took our territory." He slowly turned around and let out a girly scream. "Yeow! What are you doing? Don't be sneaking up on me like that." He snapped as he tried to justify the scream while she snickered in amusement.

"Huh? You're looking for your friend?" He questioned after Link explained the situation to him. Kella nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe half an inch shorter than him," She said gesturing to Link. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, cheery attitude. WAY too optimistic." She described, earning a glare from Link.

"Sorry, can't help you there. Nobody's come through here so..." The mogma trailed off as he saw Kella gaze trail off to a ledge that looked like she wouldn't be able to jump on to. "Maybe they went over the mountain from over that away." The Mogma sighed. "Ahh... Wish somebody would chase these clowns outta here." She narrowed her eyes before slowly stalking up to a red Bokoblin and without warning slit his throat, gaining the attention of every other Bokoblin that was there,

"Next?" She smirked as they all charged at her at once.

* * *

**(Ghirahim's POV) **

The demon lord growled as he teleported through Eldin Province looking for any hint on how to resurrect his master when he heard cries of agony. Being a sadist he of course was curious on what was causing such agony. He teleported towards the sounds and smirking silently to himself as he watched the sky child fight his hordes.

"Really?" She questioned the Bokoblins as she effortlessly took a step back and tripped a Bokoblin before stabbing it in the back and slitting a different ones throat. "Is this really the best you can do?" She groaned in surprise as one of them flung itself at her before it clung to her back, trying to choke her, hold her still, or slice her with it's sword. She took a couple of steps back from the weight of it before she slammed her back into the wall, wincing slightly as she hit her head on one of the stones in the wall before she quickly spun on her heel and stabbed it through the heart. She glanced up as one of the Bokoblins summoned more of them causing her to sigh in annoyance, before her eyes focused on some bombs.

She smirked before she ran over to them and flung one up onto the platform, causing a group of Bokoblins to explode. The Demon Lord smirked to himself before disappearing in a swath of diamonds, allowing a sarcastic clapping sound to bounce off of the walls of the cavern causing the Sky Child to turn around repeatedly, trying to find the source.

* * *

**(Kella's POV) **

Kella turned round and round as she tried to find the source of the clapping to no avail. She sighed, eventually giving up on the concept before slowly turning round to talk to the Mogma again.

"You're one tough customer. Thanks a bundle!" He exclaimed. "I don't blame you for not knowing this but us Mogma's always honor our debts. You got any special requests?" Kella pondered the thought for a moment before she locked gazes with the creature before her.

"A way forward."

* * *

It felt like days had passed on Eldin volcano. The sun beamed down mercilessly on the two of them as they slowly made their way to another dig spot. Kella opened her palm to find that they had 4 key pieces already. They just needed one more. She ran forward to find a dirt spot that was causing her sword to beep loudly. She quickly used her Mogma mitts too dig up the last piece before turning back to her brother.

"Let's go find your friend."

* * *

"GAH! I HATE THIS FUCKING TEMPLE!" Kella yelled to the roof as she found herself back in the main room again, after falling off of the eyeball...again.

"Don't worry. I think we might be near the end of the temple, I mean, how much bigger could the temple possibly be after we unlock those switches?" Link asked her logically.

"I dunno, kid. I dunno." Kella muttered, negatively.

"Why don't I try to hit the switch using the eyeball that seems to hate you so much while you...I dunno...go and see if you can find a map?" He advised causing her to let out a sigh of defeat.

* * *

They slowly climbed up the steps only to come across another lizard like creature blocking their way. She shield bashed in the started slashing away at it with such force that she ended up driving it back into the lava.

"You never told me where you got that bomb bag." Link said, breaking the silence between the two.

"When you were on the eyeball and told me to go get the map I ran into one of those mogma's. He asked me to find his bomb bag then changed his mind and let me keep it." She said with a shrug as the sprinted up a steep hill and jumped down to find themselves standing in between two significant areas. To their left was another steep hill that she couldn't see where it lead to, it was _that _steep. To their right was a dragon statue with it's mouth open and lava pouring out of it's mouth.

"Okay, you try and stop that lava. It looks like the final door of the temple is behind it while I see what's up there."

"Deal."

* * *

**5 Minutes Later **

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kella yelled as she ran down the hill, boss key in hand with a giant boulder right behind her. "Link! Move it!" She yelled as she she neared the bottom causing him to roll out of the way while she jumped off of the side of the platform, landing right on her feet, less than an inch away from some lava.

"Okay first ugly ogres, then lava, now rocks that wanna eat me? When does it end!" She exclaimed, exasperatedly while Link laughed before glancing back towards the boss door to find that the boulder had fallen into the dragons mouth.

"Well, that's one way to do it." Link said with a smile on his face as they advanced towards the boss door, ready for whatever lay beyond it.

* * *

** I know it's a bit short and rushed but it's like 2 in the morning right now and I really wanted to get this up before going to bed. Don't worry the next chapter will be longer.**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness**


	7. Pyroclastic Fiend Scaldera

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, However I might want to. **

When they first entered the boss room it was just dark walls and blue flooring, much like a lot of the temple was. They slowly followed the path to find bombs and hearts lying everywhere. "Okay how about you stay here and toss me bombs and hearts when I need them." Kella suggested.

"How do you know you'll need bombs?" Link questioned,

"Why else would they be here?" She questioned before hopping down of the edge and landing nimbly on her feet before she ran along the path and came to a stop on a big circle in the middle. She froze as she heard a familiar chuckling fill the air and reach her ears followed by her spotting said demon lord.

"Oh, it's you." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Yep. It's me." She retorted with a smirk on her face.

"No that's not it. This is so very embarrassing but I seem to be at a loss for your name." Ghirahim said with a smirk as he placed a hand on his hip.

"I don't recall giving it." She retorted sharply.

"Not that it matters really," He continued as if she hadn't spoken at all. "Not that it matters really. To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a bit frustrated right now, and I guess I just need someone to vent to." She rolled her eyes at him before figuring that what he said might be important.

"I heard my underlings had finally captured the spirit maiden, so of course I rushed over here." She gritted her teeth in anger. _'Zelda. I'm gonna have to wrap this up quickly.' _She thought to herself as she reached for her sword. "What can I say, I was excited, flustered even..." She could feel the aura in the room start to change and narrowed her eyes before withdrawing her sword.

"But what did I find when I arrived? That agent of the goddess..." He placed a hand over his heart dramatically and spoke quietly. "She had once again." He whispered, causing Kella to lean forward to be able to hear. "You see what I'm trying to say is... THAT GODDESS SERVING DOG ESCAPED WITH THE GIRL!" She let out a pain filled groan as she rubbed her ears from the sudden out burst. "I MUST have the spirit maiden in order to resurrect my master. I MUST HAVE HER!" He yelled.

"Alright! I get it!" She snapped back irritably.

"...I got a little carried away there, didn't I?"

"You think!?" She snapped as she continued to rub her ears.

"I don't deal well with complications to plans I've laid out so perfectly." He explained while she glared at him. Suddenly he was gone in a swath of diamonds and she could feel his cold breath on her neck causing her to freeze and him to chuckle. "You know Sky Child...You shouldn't mock a demon lord." She narrowed her eyes before spinning around and slashing at him only for him to disappear and her to slash thin air.

"An _you _shouldn't try to kidnap children!" She retorted.

He laughed at her. "Something good can still come from the day. I've had all this smoldering anger inside me and now I can release it." He smirked at her. "There's someone special I'd like you to meet. Oh don't be shy! I need to release all this unhealthy anger and your anger is such a great stress reliever." He said with a smirk while she narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever makes you happy." She couldn't help saying.

"It won't take more than a few moments with my friend before you're charred to a satisfying crisp. And let me tell you, that would really put a spring in my step." He said before snapping his fingers, causing the boulder from before to crash down and try to roll her over. She rolled out of the way and watched in horror as it crashed into her way back to Link. She blinked before focusing on the boulder. It remained there in a broken pile before these firey legs appeared and it came a lit with fire.

"Oh shit." She snapped before she noticed Ghirahim sitting down on the dragon statue and watching her with a smirk on his face. She turned round and ran up the pathway as the fire boulder thing rolled towards her. Once at the top she placed as many bombs as she could fit into her bomb bag before turning round she as Scaldera's legs hit one of the bombs laying around and it rolled back. She ran after it just as it opened it's mouth and quickly threw one of her bombs inside it's mouth.

She blinked in surprise as the bomb blew up inside it's mouth and caused bits and pieces of it rock shield to fall off. Wasting no more time she quickly ran forward and slashed repeatedly at the eye before it roared back to life. She did a quick back flip before turning around and running back up the hill. She smirked before taking the opportunity to throw a bomb at Ghirahim who suddenly appeared behind her.

"You're being positively uncivil." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh yeah. Cause you're the most civil of them all." She retorted before she spun around and slashed at him. He smirked as he simply jumped back.

"Good-bye Sky Child. Stay out of my way, if you live through this. You should go back to your salvation in the sky." He teased before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

She cried out in pain as Scaldera hit her with several fireballs. She quickly grabbed a heart and stuffed it in her mouth before doing the same with three more. She quickly ran down to the bottom of the path just as Scaldera opened his mouth to suck in air. She quickly threw a bomb inside his mouth and started to slash at his eyes only for it to move suddenly under some of his rock shield. She growled in anger before she stabbed her sword right through the eye.

She quickly spun around and started to run back up the path way when it suddenly stood up and walked right over her before it rolled back down and squashed her. She groaned in pain before she was hit several times by the fireballs he through at her. She felt herself becoming weaker and weaker before she fell to the ground. She could hear the faint sound of a bottle smashing and then what sound like wings flapping and a fairy. She opened her eyes to find that she was laid on the ground with the fairy above her smiling down at her.

She smiled in thanks at her before jumping to her feet and throwing a bomb into Scaldera's mouth causing more of his shield to fall off. She ran forward and slashed away at him, again and again and again. She narrowed her eyes as he walked over her before rolling back again. But this time she was prepared. She quickly rolled out of the way before throwing another bomb into his mouth causing the rest of his armor to fall off.

She was having great difficulties slashing at his eye, because every time she would she'd miss cause it would move. She hit it a couple of times before it started to move around quickly. She screamed in frustration before she stabbed it in the eye. She dropped her now bloody sword and fell to her knees with her hands over her ears as the creature screeched in pain. Pain that she had caused. She squeezed her eyes shut until the screaming stopped and tentatively opened her eyes just in time to see it explode in a cloud of diamonds. She removed her hands from her ears and glanced to the side to see Link standing there with a worried expression on his face.

She smiled before she dusted the ashes and burn marks off of her and picked up her sword again before placing it back in it's sheath. She ran towards the golden door and slowly walked through with Link following close behind.

* * *

She looked around and was amazed that somewhere like this existed in a fiery inferno. She glanced at Link as she heard him gasp and followed his trail of sight to find Zelda and a women she didn't know standing at the top of the stairs.

"Zelda." Se breathed just loud enough for the girl to hear.

"Link! Kella!" Zelda exclaimed excitedly before she started to run down towards them only for the women to stop her.

"You cannot go to them, your Grace. Remember what we discussed. Restrain yourself. Focus on the task at hand." The women told her causing Kella to gap at Zelda in shock as she went through the beam of light. Kella started to run after her with Link but froze when the women turned to glare at her with such fury it could have frozen all the lava in this region.

"It took you far too long to get here. Looking upon you I fear that the goddess is mistaken in her choice of agents." Kella gritted her teeth in anger and clenched her hands into fists. "If this failure is any indication, you have no hope of protecting her grace from those who seek to assail her." She said coldly before narrowing her eyes at her as Link took a step back from the heavy blow the words left him with.

"Do my words anger you, child? Do they sting? Let them. If I had not come when I did your precious Zelda would have already fallen into the hands of the enemy." She said, her eyes and voice cold while Kella clenched her jaw together in anger as she bawled her hands into fists and resisted the urge to attack her head on.

"You have no way of knowing that!" She snapped in anger while the women in front of her snorted.

"The truth of it is, you were late. You were late, and you failed to protect her." Kella was shocked. How could she have been late? She had moved through Eldin Volcano as quickly as possible. "I have sent Zelda ahead to learn more about the fate in which she is destined to play a part of. Listen well, Chosen one." Kella narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"If you wish to be of help to her grace, you must summon a shred of courage and face the trials laid out before you." Kella gaped at her.

"A shred of courage!? A shred of courage!? I've just-" She broke off as the women glared at her with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Only after you have conquered these trials will you be of use to Zelda. No sooner. Am I understood?" Kella growled at her before nodding slightly.

Impa gave her one last wavering look before quickly turning around and disappearing in the beam of light. Kella let out a scream of anger and unsheathed her sword before she started to slash away at the stone in front of her.

She took a deep breath to calm herself before slowly walking up to the emblem and striking it with a Skyward Strike.

"Mistress I have a message written by the gods of old. Allow me to translate for you." Fi said as she came out of the sword and started to ice skate around her as she spoke.

"**From the edge of time I guide you. The one destined to carry out the goddess' mission. The spirit maiden who descended from the clouds has passed through the earth spring and makes her way to a fated place.**" Kella watched in amazement as Fi twirled over to her where she came to a stop and started to spin repeatedly on one foot like a ballerina.

"**The parched desert of Lanayru...That is where the chosen will pass through the _Gate of Time _into a distant world.**" Fi sped over so that she was standing on the water behind her. Suddenly a amber colored tablet came out of the statue of the Goddess of Power, Din's hands and flew into her own. The service of it felt very old. She carefully pocketed it and gasped as she suddenly saw Link and Zelda in the distance, a memory of them both turning towards her when she was seventeen and they were fifteen, of them wishing her good luck on the wing ceremony that year.

She closed her eyes and let a small smile grace her features before she slowly turned back towards Fi. "Mistress Kella. It appears Zelda has cleansed herself in the waters of this fountain. Based on the information I just imparted, I project that she is headed to a region known as **Lanayru**. If you transport the tablet back to the statue in Skyloft, A new column of light will appear that will allow you to travel to the **Lanayru region**. I suggest you travel at once back to Skyloft and then set out for the **Lanayru region.**" Fi advised before disappearing back into her sword.

Kella nodded before she found herself and link outside of the temple. Not even wasting time to see if he was ready she pulled out her sailcloth and allowed the wind to lift her up into the sky.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Over the 2,000 word mark. -throws confetti-**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness**


	8. Lanayru Desert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, However I might want to. **

Kella suppressed a tired groan as she made her way out of the Goddesses statue after inserting the Amber tablet into place. She sighed before adjusting her newly upgraded shield on her back. She had upgraded it from an Iron Shield to a reinforced shield and was ready to go. She had 3 red potions, having gotten a third bottle from Orielle's older brother, Parrow, when she had healed Orielle's bird.

She abruptly hopped off of the edge and whistled for her bird, smiling when she saw a streak of crimson go through like fire and a green shape jump down into the yellow beam of light. She flew after him and followed him.

"A report Mistress Kella." Fi said as she popped out of the sword the moment Kella landed. "We have arrived at Lanayru Mine." Fi announced as Kella's eyes wandered around the land before her. "This arid region was transformed into a desert over the course of several hundred years. My projections show that Zelda must have traveled through this area." Fi said before disappearing back into the sword. Kella took a deep breath before she jumped off of the ledge she was currently standing on and wandered round the area, finding a goddess cube and sending it into the sky before she ran over to the far end of the area and went through the opening and running down the steps and passing a cart like thing, Link already there, waiting for her.

She sighed, not saying anything before she pushed a cart forward into a cave like area that had a large drop that had piles of rocks all over the place. She groaned as she started pushing the rock forward again and again until it fell off the edge and hit the floor with a loud, CLANG! She winced and rubbed her ears gingerly before she jumped off of the edge, not really caring to make sure that Link was following her before she pushed it again over to the other side until it pressed against the wall on the opposite side of where she had just jumped off.

She jumped up onto the cart with the flat surface and then ran up the wall and grabbed onto the ledge before hauling herself, this time glancing over her shoulder to make sure that Link was following her.

She ran through the tunnel before turning right and killing all of the electric chuchus and blowing up each pile of rocks. "Hey, Kella, you wanna come take a look at this?" Kella ran over to where Link was standing by a big oval shaped purple stone.

She poked it experimentally with her sword, accidentally hitting it harder than she meant to in the process. She blinked in surprise as it turned into a bright shade of blue that spread through out the whole room turning the sand and rocks to grass and dirt. The rusted piles of stone turned into live robots. "Woah!" She yelped in surprise as she slowly walked over to talk to one of them.

"Where did you come from, dzzzzt? We're here collecting timeshift stones and transporting them to **Lanayru Mining Facility.** Stay away from the blue stone, zrrpt. They're too dangerous for humans." She raised an eyebrow at him before she was distracted by Fi jumping out of the sword.

"I am able to confirm the a time shift has occurred within this space. Any impact to the blue stone creates a sustained disruption field in the surrounding area. Readings show that this area is in a past time state." Fi informed her.

"So we're in the past?" Kella questioned.

"Yes Mistress Kella." Kella grinned at Link as Fi hopped back into the sword.

"Cool."

* * *

"We have arrived at **Lanayru Desert. **The terrain in the desert changed dramatically as climate forces rapidly turned it into a desert." Fi announced as the came out of the cave like are, riding a cart and came to a stop outside where it was literally nothing but sand, rocks, and ledges made of other rocks. In the distance she could see a chunk of rock that looked to have symbols of different variations on it and behind his there was this big statue of the same symbol that was on each of the pillars she had charged the Skyward Strike at.

"I have confirmed numerous areas of sink sand. Should you step in sink sand, you may be swallowed by the dessert. Bodily danger has increased by 30%. As a safety measure, I recommend you check the terrain on your map. My readings indicate that Zelda has passed through here. As previously stated, this area is highly dangerous. I suggest reuniting with her quickly to determine the motivation behind her actions at Eldin Province." Fi instructed before she disappeared back into the sword.

"I am curious about that as well."

* * *

**The first generator **

"Can't anything ever be easy?" Kella complained as they traveled through Lanayru Desert in search of the first of three generators they had to activate.

"No." Link said stoically.

"No, of course not, that would take the fun out of it, now wouldn't it?" She growled as she stormed across a ledge, following where her sword was glowing in response to before she threw a bomb carefully into each of the statues bowls causing them to fall down, she quickly ran and hit the timeshift stone, admiring her new surroundings gratefully before she went to the next opening and shoved her sword into the generator before turning it to the left and pushing it in, causing the blue tear to appear on the big generator.

* * *

**The Second Generator **

"I. Hate. Crabs. Even if it's just their eggs." Kella growled out in fury as she felt her body convulse from when the crab had just electrified her.

"I'm sure the crabs love you too." Link said as he crouched over her with a worried expression on his face as his kind blue eyes looked into her annoyed silver ones.

"Please tell me we're almost there." She breathed out in pain as she examined her bleeding wounds before gulping down some of her red potion.

"I think so...Yeah! I can see the generator!" Link said in an excited voice.

"Good. Cause' I don't know how much more of this I can take." She panted out before getting to her feet and dusting herself off.

"Don't forget we still have the third one to activate." Link reminded her.

"Yeah yeah don't remind me." She muttered in annoyance as she brushed some hair out of her eyes.

She ran back over to the small ball that had knocked her over with it's electricity before and quickly shoved it into the hole, grinning when the bars lifted up, allowing them passage on through to the Generator.

She grinned as she ran on in and without pausing to talk to the cute robot that was standing guard, she shoved her sword into the generator and turned it to the left, her silver eyes narrowed as she watched the empty space above the generator expectantly before letting out an excited cheer when a lightning bolt sign appeared there.

* * *

**The Third Generator. **

She gritted her teeth as she felt her shoulders stiffen as she watched the sand move around her as she rode on one of the crab shells over to the over side before she blew up a pile of rocks and activated a time shift stone. She jumped down and yelped in surprise to find bokoblins all over. Not just any bokoblins. Bokoblins with electric sword. "Erh." She chuckled nevously before she ducked a blow from one and went she stab it only for it to block her attack causing the electricity to travel up her sword and electrify her. She shoulder bashed it before slitting it's throat before doing something similar for each of the other bokoblins.

She scooped up an ampilus egg and quickly threw it randomly up on a ledge before it could electrocute her. She climbed up to it only to be electrocuted by it anyway. She growled at it before knocking it down off of the ledge and jumping down from her perch on the multi-colored block to join it.

She pulled out her beetle and aimed it before she fired it, closing her eyes as she concentrated on controlling the beetle in such a way that it scooped up the egg and dropped it n the switch. She allowed it to drop and teleport back to her before tucking it back inside her pouch and carefully hopping up the blocks until she reached the top, where she used her sword to push the egg on through the hole and ran on through the newly unlocked opening.

She stabbed her sword into the generator and turning it, breaking off into frantic giggles as it activated.

* * *

**The Temple of Time. **

By the time Kella got back to the big generator Link was already there waiting for her. "I tried activating it but it just sent an electric shock through my sword." Link said with a grin on his face.

Kella laughed. "Not so funny now, is it?" She joked as she shoved her sword into the hole and turned it left several switched, right, all the way, and then back to the top. After a few tries she finally got the code correct and pushed it through.

She stared in awe as the sand started to ripple like water. The ground rumbled and then a temple started to form before their very eyes. The temple came out of the big patch of sinking sand she hated so much. Stairs were already attached to it and seemed to attach to the stone flooring next to the generator as teh rumbling came to a stop.

She took a deep breath before turning to Link. Go to that wall of boulders and rocks. See if theirs a crawl space. I need to focus on not dyeing and I can't do that when you're in the temple with me." She said before he had a chance to argue.

He nodded briefly before he ran off into the distance. Kella took a deep breath before she turned back to the temple and ran up the stairs before gaining every ounce of courage she had left and waltzing on through into the darkness.

* * *

**I know. I cut it off so abruptly, but the next chapter will definitely be up by tomorrow, if not sooner.**

**Review? Please?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	9. Lanayru Mining Facility

**A/N: This chapter is going to be REALLY short because I absolutely hate this temple.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, However I might want to. **

To say that she hated the Lanayru Mining Facility would be the understatement of the century. She despised it with every fiber of her being. She kept on slipping and falling into the sand. And when that didn't happen these baby fleshy little scorpion babies would launch themselves onto her back and refuse to let go unless she crushed them.

"I HATE THIS PLACE!" She screamed to the sky as she found herself walking around in circles. A t least she had the Gust Bellows. Yes, she had the dungeon item. Which was a relief. She hated not having the control in this dungeon. She wished that the boss would simply show it self. But no, it had to hide in a room away from her and civilization.

She found herself back at this opening that had a golden gate dropped down in it. Using her gust bellows, she blew air on the turning spiral circle thing causing it to turning at an incredibly fast pace before giving out a excited squeal as the gate opened.

"F yeah! Like a boss." She grinned as she ran through a proceeded on through the temple.

* * *

She screamed as a statue advanced towards her. She rolled out of the way and pulled out her Gust bellows before she blew air out of it, aiming it up at the spinning spirals on it's head until it poked out both of it's tongues. She quickly stabbed one of the jewels and sliced at the other one.

She opened up the jeweled chest and getting the Ancient circuit out of the chest. It didn't take her long to find the boss door and to insert the key into the boss door.

"Okay. Let's do this shit." She said, determinedly before she walked into the dark room made completely of sand.

* * *

**I am really sorry it is so short but all my inspiration is in the next chapter, which should be up tonight. :) **

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness**


	10. Thousand-Year Arachnid Moldarach

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, However I might want to. **

The door slammed behind her as she slowly walked forward, her feet crunching on the sand underfoot as she looked around nervously, half expecting a certain demon lord to suddenly pop out like he had two times before.

She gasped as she felt her whole body being lifted slightly as a big form beneath the sand moved underneath her. She gasped as this big scorpion jumped out from the sand and the battle began.

She noticed mini eyeballs inside it's claws. She quickly unsheathed her sword and slashed at the eye in the claw on the right side causing both eye to turn black. She started to circle it as it's claws closed. She blinked in shock as the claws opened again to reveal a blue eye in the left claw and a red one in the right. Before she could register what was happening the right claw grabbed her, squeezing her tight as it shook her back and forth.

She hissed in pain as it threw her down onto the sand. She got to the feet and jumped around it before slashing at the eyes in the claws as the claws opened up. She was prepared this time when she saw a red eye in one of them and quickly back flipped away from it before hitting the eye with her sword. This continued, with her circling, back flipping, and slashing with her sword, until the right claw fell off with a snap and exploded.

She turned to the left one with a grin before quickly slashing at the blue eyeball. Out of the blue, the scorpions tail swished out to try and trip her. She did a quick back flip before jumping forward and slashing at the now red eyeball before it had a chance to get any good ideas about tripping her. She slashed away again and again and again. Waiting for her opportunity before striking at it. This went on for a while before the left claw fell off and exploded.

Moldarach shuddered before it opened it one main eye on the front of it's body.

"Oh shit." She growled as she chuckled before trying to slash at it. Unfortunately stabbing was never her strong suit, therefore the scorpion head butted her and knocked her over.

She could feel her health start to deteriorate and with a shaky bleeding hand reached for her potion before gulping it down. She took a deep breath before looking up to see that Moldarach had burrowed under the surface.

She quickly used her gust bellows to blow away the sand as she searched through the sand for the scorpion that she was really starting to hate.

She quickly grabbed a hold of a nearby mini scorpion before throwing it at this lumpy area in the sand. Moldarach squealed as it hit him dead on before Kella blew sand away from the form of the thousand year arachnid and stabbed it twice in the eye before it burrowed deep underground.

She quickly whipped out her gust bellows and started to blow air all over the place as she searched the sand for the scorpion. She smirked. "Got ya," She said triumphantly as it came out of the sand and tried to stab her with it's tail. She blocked it with her shield before quickly stabbing it numerous times in the eye. It let out a pain filled squeal before it exploded leaving a heart piece in it's place which she collected without any hesitation. She staggered slightly as the sand slowly started to drain itself and the next thing she knew she found herself in a room with several blocked off passage ways and tracks that were unknown to her.

She aimed her beetle up to the top of the room when she felt another presence at her side and spun around to find herself face to face with Link. She glanced behind him to see a tiny little crawl space that had obviously been stretched to become bigger. She chuckled. "Nice work kid." She praised before she sent the beetle off into the air, allowing it to hit the time shift stone causing everything to go backward in time.

She blinked as everything was activated, including two lines of huge ass statues that seemed to be...saluting her. She gaped at the sight before she hopped into the cart, followed quickly by Link as they slowly made their way across the deep fall. Once at the other side they quickly made her way up the steps and outside.

"sale. En daʃeʋu nobe̞ dʊʃʊ,tʏe ʃʊtʊ nobe̞ dezu dotʃe̞!" They heard Zelda's voice sing as they came out into the fresh air.

"Go on lover boy." Kella encouraged and grinned as Link ran across the bridge and stopped directly behind Zelda causing her to turn around slowly and let out a small gasp of surprise and excitement. Kella chuckled. "Typical Zelda. Always underestimating me." She chuckled to herself softly as she carefully dusted herself off before she took a step forward to join them but froze as a familiar dark laughter filled the air as dark clouds loomed above.

Kella gasped as Ghirahim burst through the wall and landed on his feet with a smirk. He glanced at her and not even giving her half a second to reach for her sword, her slashed his sword through the air causing a diamond force field to appear in front of her. It was made of diamonds but seemed to have flames on it as they licked at the oxygen in the air, making it difficult to breath. She shook her head and stared in horror as he rushed across the bridge at full speed.

She gaped at the scene as Impa rushed forward and met him head on, holding her hands up and making a blue force field appear. He growled in fury before he started slashing away at it with all of his strength. Even from where she was she could plainly see that the force field was starting to crack like glass.

She gritted her teeth and wanted nothing more than to unleash her fury on the demon lord but couldn't because of the force field he had specifically put up to keep her out of his way.

"Your Grace! Quickly! To the gate!" She heard Impa snap at Zelda.

Zelda completely disregarded her and ran along the path so that she was facing Kella. "Kella! Kella, here! You'll need this where you're going!" She yelled before she sent something that was surrounded by golden light flying at Kella. Kella easily caught it and winced at the bright light that surrounded it before it dimmed and she recognized the golden Godessess Harp that Zelda had on the day she disappeared.

Glances at the force field she could see that the Goddesses harp had caused it to disappear almost completely. She gaped in astonishment as he stabbed the force field causing it to break all together and Impa to fall onto her back with a loud scream.

Ghirahim laughed as he advanced towards Link who was standing protectively in front of Zelda. The demon lord slashed at him with his sword knocking him to the ground before he turned to Zelda.

Letting out a loud battle cry she flung herself forward with her sword in her hand and slashed it at the Demon Lord who simply back flipped away from her. "Kella?" Impa asked weakly as she glanced up in confusion.

"Am I late?" She asked with a pointed smirk and a wink her way which just made the women laugh.

"No You're right on time." She said as she went towards Zelda who was crouching over Link, worriedly.

_'It's too dangerous for him here. He...He can't join his sister on her quest any longer. She has to do it alone. He has to be with me. Where it's safe.' _Zelda thought to herself as she hauled him to his feet and dragged him into the gate of time.

"Kella! You must go now. Return to the old women in the sealed grounds. Tell her what happened here. She will tell you where you must go! And know that we will-" She broke off, nearly dropping the highly destructive glowing blue orb in her hand.

"We'll see you again! This isn't goodbye, Kella! I promise!" Zelda called to her, with Link leaning heavily on her shoulder as Impa disappeared into the gate of time and dropped the orb, allowing a loud explosion to destroy it forever.

"Now you've done it, Kella." She slowly turned back around to Ghirahim, her sword and shield held tightly in her grip as she narrowed her eyes slightly at him.

"I blame myself. I should have reprimanded her the last time we met. But instead I was...soft." He said as he pointed his sword threateningly at her. "I'd take pleasure in punishing you but I have no time for recreation." He said as he made a bunch of grunting noises as he bended his knees and spread out his arms in a dramatic manner.

"But next time I'll do more than just beat you senseless." He said as he pointed a finger threateningly towards her. "I promise I'll make the affair so excruciating, you'll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams." He circled his sword in front of him before disappearing in a cloud of diamonds.

"We'll see." She said with a sigh as she glanced around a fe times before realizing that he was gone and relaxing slightly. She turned towards where the gate of time was and let out a sigh. "Link..."

* * *

**Lol XD I know I know I'm mean but before I log off and go to that sweet blissful place called sleep I would like to give full credit to Kittylover77 for the idea of Zelda thinking Kella quest was too dangerous for Link and pulling him into the past with her. Lol XD Warning! The Ghirahim x Kella scenes will be starting soon! **

**I won't say too much so that I don't give it away all I'm gonna say is that it will be really funny and fun to write.**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness**


	11. The Imprisoned Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, However I might want to. **

She sighed as she closed her eyes and dropped into Faron province, the wind whisking around her hair as she fell from the sky with her eye still closed, relaxing a little bit at least for the first time in she didn't even know how long.

It would've been perfect if she hadn't heard screaming from above her. "Huh?" She gaped in shock to see Groose falling from the sky. She barely had enough time to identify the figure above her as Groose before he collided with her and clung to her legs.

"Gha! Groose!?" She yelled as she tried to shake him off.

"Stop moving your legs your gonna make us FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AALLLLLLL" He screamed.

"We're already falling you idiot!" She yelled right before they hit the forest ground hard.

"Ugh. Rough landing." Groose complained as he sat up and rubbed his head. "I think I might have broke something. Hey Kella, Seriously...Didn't anyone ever tell you to land without crash-" He broke off as he started to gawk at the tiny birds. When he looked back up towards the sky he screamed in fright as he saw Kella standing there with her hands on her hips looking PISSED.

"You better not be blaming me for this you overgrown oaf." She snapped.

"Well you did make us fall by trying to kick me off..." He trailed off.

"_I_ made us fall? _I _did? You great big moron! What were you doing down here anyway? Were you following me?" She demanded as she glared down at him.

"Well..." He opened his mouth which was his big mistake. She socked him across the face with her fist.

"You great big parasite!" She screeched at him before spinning around with one hand on her hip while she ran her other hand through her hair. She spared him a quick glance over the shoulder which a scoff of annoyance. "You better stay out of my way." She snapped before she ran up the pathway towards the sealed temple where she somehow knew that the old woman would be waiting for her expectantly.

* * *

"You're messing with me! Say it again, I dare you!" She heard Groose say as she entered the sealed temple. _'What the fuck? How the hell did numb nuts get here before me?' _She thought as she made her way slowly up the steps to the old woman.

"I only speak the truth. You are not the one who will save her. The spirit maiden, your Zelda, can only be saved by another." The old woman said calmly. "It has been her fate to do this thing, and in doing so save us. As it was decided long before you were brought crying into the world." Kella couldn't quite stop a smile from spreading on her face at her choice of words.

"Shut it, Grannie!" He yelled at her. "You obviously don't know me very well, cause if you did, you'd know that if anyones gonna save Zelda, it's Groose!" He narrowed his eyes at the old women as Kella slowly made her way towards them. "How could it not be me? Plus, if it aint me, then why am I even here?" He growled out. "If I'm not up to the job of being a hero, just who is?"

"Well being an annoying priss comes to mind." She commented in response to his wonderings on why he was here.

"Huh?" He turned round as she spoke and narrowed his eyes as she came to stand beside the old women. "Oh I getcha. Kella, Grannie here has been trying to tell me you're going to be the big hero that saves Zelda." Kella raised an eyebrow at him. "What a joke! Look all I've heard so much is a bunch of babbling about destiny, but that's a load of garbage."

"Is it now?" Kella questioned, crossing her arms over her chest with a unpleasant look on her face.

"I know you! And you're no hero, shrimp! You don't even care about Zelda! All you care about is whether the sky will rain or snow!" He snapped. In a split second she had punched him to the ground and was now looming over him.

"You don't know a thing, shark hair!" She snapped as she slammed her foot down on his hand. "You think just because I'm not fluttering after her like a stupid fanboy that I don't care about her? She is my brothers best friend since we were kids. She is like the little sister I never had therefore it is my job to protect her, just as I've always done. She's more important to me than to some stupid fluttering fan-boying school boy. So you just mind your own fucking business!" She yelled before quickly doing a backflip away from him and turning towards the old women.

"Greetings Kella. Were you able to catch up to Zelda?" She sighed as she rubbed her temples tiredly.

"Yeah. Everything was fine until _he _had to show up and ruin everything." She clenched her jaw in pure fury as she balled her hands into fists and slammed them against the wall. "Dear Hylia, please tell me that , that is not the last I see of him? Cause I would really, like love with all of my heart to bash his stupid face into my sword." She ranted. "At least the tall chick was there to stall him long enough for Zelda and Link to escape through that big ass blue gate thingie." She added.

"Ah, I see. So the guardian was there as well, was she?" The old women stated calmly. "The one you saw by Zelda's side is known as Impa. She is a being sent forth by the goddess to aid Zelda in her quest. The two have traveled somewhere in order to accomplish the great task destiny has set before them. However, now that Impa has destroyed the gate that they used, there is only one way left to find them." Kella's head whipped back round to look at the old women in front of her.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"You must make use of the Harp giving to you by Zelda." The old women answered. "Tell me Kella, have you attempted to play the harp that you received?" She question. Kella gave a quick shake of her head.

"Very well. I shall teach you how to play it. Listen well and do as I say." Kella nodded before walking to the bottom of the stairs and standing in the middle of a circle before pulling out the harp and examining the ancient markings.

"All you have to do is strum the string on the harp in time with the circle of light around you." She instructed earning a nod from the girl in front of her as she slowly raised her fingers to the harp. The tune was a bit flat at first but soon escalated into the soft tune of the Ballad of the Goddess. She found the tune swarming around her as her fingers glided over the strings and plucked at them before gliding over them again.

Within a minute she was in the middle of a circle with high streaming lights as she paused before she launched into some fast paced strumming of her fingers that seemed beyond her control. She gasped as a blinding blue light shone behind her.

She spun around and her jaw dropped as a big stone wall slowly rose up from the ground in the gap between the two stair cases. It had a crest on it as well as a bunch of words that seemed to be in an ancient language unknown to her. "The harp you hold is known as the Goddess's Harp. It is a divine instrument of the goddess who once watched over this land." The old woman explained.

"The melodies it brings to life have the power to produce a variety of strange and otherworldly effects." She added as Kella lifted the harp up to her eye view and stared at it in awe. "The great slab standing before you is known as a gate of time. It is the last of it's kind in existence... The only portal binding our world to the one where Zelda and Young Link now reside. If you manage to open the gate and pass through, you will likely end up in the same place as them. But you will need to endure many hardships and put yourself in great danger to awaken the gate from it's dormant state."

Kella nodded with a smile threatening to spread on her face. "Though your journey will put you in harm's way. You must endure, for it is your fate as the chosen hero of the godde-" She trailed off as the earth shook from beneath causing Kella to fall over on her side, causing the harp to fall out of her hand. She quickly got to her feet and picked up the harp in her hands before placing it in her pocket and looking around in confusion.

"What the hell was that?" She gasped as she looked around for something, anything to fight.

"This shaking...I fear the seal has broken."

"Seal? What seal?" She snapped as the ground continued to shake.

"I imagined that it would react to your summoning the gate, but I never imagined that it would react so quickly." She turned her head to look at Kella. "Kella, there will be time to explain later. For now you must hurry to the pit outside." Kella gave her a quick nod before heading outside of the sealed temple and towards the pit.

* * *

She ran and jumped off of the edge and landed on the ground at the bottom of the pit and quickly did a back flip as black smokey mist came out of the circle on the ground, nearly blinding her as she held up her arm to shield her face from the smoke. Once the mist cleared Kella lowered her arm and looked at the circle only to see a big giant scaly creature with big noticeable white toes, sharp teeth, and a piece of sword like stone stuck in it's head.

"Hello, beautiful." She said sarcastically as she back flipped away from it before running up to it and slashing her sword at the toes on it's right foot in a spin attack causing all three toes to explode. Suddenly she fell back onto her back as red electrical shocks vibrated throughout her entire body causing her to twitch slightly before slowly getting to her feet.

"What the...What the hell was that?" She spat out some grass in fury. She darted forward and sliced off the toe on the back of each of the Imprisoned's feet before jumping to the side a couple of times in the process jumping off of the edge. She ran over to an air geyser and closed her eyes as she felt herself being lifted higher up and land in front of the Imprisoned.

She quickly did a spin attack causing the last three toes to evaporate and the Imprisoned to fall down on it's back. She quickly ran around the body before slashing her sword at the stone. It took her a moment to figure out that she was supposed to hit the stone inside. It roared in pain as it stood up and grew it's toes back and pushed the stone back out of it's forehead.

Her eyes widened as it suddenly dropped down onto it's belly and started to quickly slither forward like a snake. It's whole body had turned red by now as she ran to catch up, quickly catching a ride on an air geyser before she started to run downhill she stood there fully prepared with her shield held up in front of her face as she watched it get back to it feet and slowly approach her. She ran forward to meet the beast head on and slashed away at it's toes over and over again.

She cried out in pain as it suddenly stepped forward causing electricity to come out of it's foot as the foot slammed down onto the ground. To top it all off the monster had stepped right on her, flattening her and causing her body to convulse in pain.

She got to her feet again and shook her head slightly before charging forward and slashing at the toes before jumping back to avoid the red line of electricity from hitting her. She ran forward before chopping off the last off it's toes causing it to fall down onto it's back and growl softly.

Thinking fast she jumped into action, darting forward with all her speed and by the time she got around it she found herself exhausted. _'No!' _She yelled at herself in her head as she slashed her sword forward and once she regained enough energy she did again harder this time. It only took one more hit to cause the beast to roar in pain.

She jumped off of the edge as it started to dart forward on it's belly again. She landed lightly on her feet and then used an air geyser to get back up to the right platform and darted away from the beast, grabbing stamina fruit as she went, and jumped forward just as the beast stood up, landing a blow or two on some of it's toes.

Before long it was on it's back again while Kella paced herself in getting to it. She slashed away at the stone in it's head and smirked. "Your time is up, ugly." And with one last swing it let out a blood curdling scream as a blinding light gathered around the Imprisoned before it suddenly exploded into several streams of light and all of the light gathered into the sword shaped stone and lowered slowly down to the bottom of the pit.

Without bothering to listen to what the old woman ha to say she jumped off of the edge and landed gently on the ground at the bottom of the pit. She charged a skyward strike and sent it flying at the stone causing a blinding light to form. She held up her arm to shield her eyes from the light and then slowly lowered her arm and blinked in surprise to see Ghirahim standing at the other end of the pit.

"Well, Well, Well," He said with a dark chuckle in his voice. "I had hoped that once his Imprisoned form finally broke free that it would squash anything in it's path and take the energy from the sealed temple to resurrect my master." He said dramatically with a dramatic moan of pain that wasn't there.

"Believe me. It tried." She said in a surprisingly calm voice.

He laughed at her. "But the seal is weakened. I may be able to use this opportunity to free him at last." He said with a dangerous look in his eyes. She gritted her teeth in anger and swiftly slashed her sword diagonally downwards at the stone before slashing it through the stone again, this time diagonally upwards and then again horizontally causing it to shine brightly.

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes in anger as she stabbed her sword through the air, successfully making the stone stab down deep into the ground. "You wretched brat!" He yelled in anger.

"Aw, thank you. Unfortunately I believe there is no insult strong enough to describe his diamondlyness." She mocked with a smirk on her face.

He smirked and snapped his fingers, disappearing in a cloud of diamonds. "Huh?" She glanced around frantically with her eyes, not budging her head and froze when she felt cool metal press against her neck.

"You shouldn't mock me, Sky Child."

* * *

**Ooh! I know, another cliffy but what can I say, I couldn't resist! Please don't hate me! **

**Please Review!**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	12. The Sacred Flames

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, However I might want to. **

She could feel her whole body stiffen as the blade pressed harder against her neck causing a thin line of blood to form on her neck. She gritted her teeth as the pain vibrated throughout her body and caused her ton bit her lip to stop herself from letting out a cry of pain. He narrowed his eyes in anger before her pressed it even harder against her neck. The pain was so excruciating that she couldn't quite hold back the cry of pain that was building up in her throat like acid.

He smirked. "Do you remember, the last time we met, when I told you that I would make your ears bleed from the sound of your own screams?" He questioned her while she shook with what he thought was pain and fear but was really anger and worry.

"How could I forget?" She responded and in one swift movement spun around and slashed at the demon lord, ignoring the pain that coursed through her body as his sword dug deeper into her neck before it disappeared with him, appearing a few feet away from her. "After all, it was only a couple of hours ago." She said through gritted teeth as she felt blood pour freely out of the wound on her neck.

"You insolent wretch!" He snapped as he slashed his sword through the air, causing several drops of blood to fall from his sword. Kella narrowed her eyes slightly before her grip on her sword tightened.

"Must we resort to name calling?" She questioned. It was like she had control of her body but no self control over her speech. _'You fucking idiot are you trying to get yourself killed? Cause that's what's gonna happen if you continue like this!' _She yelled at herself inside her head.

Her one moment of hesitation was all the demon lord need as he charged forward and knocked her off of her feet by the unexpected blow. As she hit the ground painfully she could feel her sword fly out of her hand. "Ouch. Dude, you have issues." She groaned as she slowly got to her feet. She let out a gasp of surprise as she felt cold fingers wrap around her throat and her back slam against the wall.

Her eyes widened as she saw Ghirahim standing in front of her with his fingers wrapped around her neck with such force that it pinned her to the wall. She gasped for breath as his grip tightened and she reached for anything that she could use to get him off of her. She grasped a loose rock that was on the wall and hit him over the head with it as hard as she could.

Having not expected this, Ghirahim stumbled back slightly, clutching his head in anger. Kella started to cough as she ran to the side with the strength she had left from the lack of oxygen for so long and quickly picked up her sword and stood to face him with her sword held up as she coughed for breath.

He chuckled darkly. "You win this time, Sky Child. But don't fret. Our thread of fate will not be forgotten. I _will _deafen you with the shrill sound of your own screams. _That _I promise." And with that said he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of diamonds.

She collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily as she placed one hand on her throat as the pain over took her. She froze as she felt a hand on her shoulder and slowly glanced up only to relax slightly when she saw Groose standing there. "Uh...Hi." He said.

"H-Hi." She rasped out tiredly as she tried to stop the blood that was flowing freely from her neck.

"Are you okay?"

"I dunno. I guess if there's one thing in the world you shouldn't mock it's a demon lord." She said with a slight chuckle as she used her sword to tear off a piece of her tunic and pressed the thick soft fabric to her neck to stop the bleeding.

"Who was that?"

"Ghirahim. Oh but in truth he prefers Demon Lord Ghirahim but he isn't fussy." She mocked with a roll of her eyes.

"What did he want with you? Why was he so pissed? What did he mean by, 'I _will _deafen you with the shrill sound of your own screams.'?" Groose questioned.

"He wanted to use the weakness of the seal to release that monster and make sure that it got to the sealed temple and used the power from the sealed temple to resurrect his master." She answered his first question before she inhaled deeply. "He was pissed because I kinda sorta uh...Well..." Groose raised his eyebrows at her. "I mocked him."

"So let me get this straight. There's a powerful Demon Lord on the loose, who from what I heard has a tendency to loose his cool at the tiniest things, and knowing all that you decided to mock him?" Groose questioned.

"Yeah." She said with a childish grin his way.

"Great Hylia. You have got to be the stupidest girl ever." He said as he put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"Right back at ya. I mean look at your hair. What do they call that, the shark look?" She teased with a smirk before she coughed up some blood from the wound in her throat.

"Don't you be trashing my pompadour!" He yelled.

"Oh and the thing about him deafening me with the sound of my own screams has to do with this whole threat he made when I interfered with him trying to get Zelda. I interfered with his attack so he gave this big speech and said, "Next time I'll do more than just beat you senseless. I promise I'll make the affair so excruciating, you'll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams." So that's what that was all about." She said as she winced from the pain in her neck before she stood up and rode of sir geysers without another word.

* * *

"As you can see, the gate is nothing more than a slab of cold stone for now. It is sleeping. Rousing it from it's slumber will take a great deal of power. Yes, I believe a shot of holy light from your skyward strike just might do it." Kella nodded and started up the stares after withdrawing her sword from it's sheath only to be halted by the old women.

"Ah, sorry to disappoint you, child, but for now your sword lacks the power necessary to awaken the gate. First you and your sword must grow together. Faron Woods, Eldin Volcano, and Lanayru Desert. A sacred flame is hidden somewhere in each of these lands. Seek them out and then purify your sword in their heat. Only after your blade has been tempered by these three flames will it be fully imbued with the great power for which you search." She explained as Kella turned around to face her before placing her sword back in it's sheath.

"Clues to find the sacred flames have been woven into the lyrics of a song precious to your people, the Ballad of the Goddess. These clues are your best clue of finding your way to the flames." Kella nodded in understanding but remained quiet. "Return to Skyloft. Somewhere on your island is one who's knowledge of this old song will point you in the right direction." She nodded and froze suddenly as a memory passed through her head.

_~Flashback~_

_It was the day of Link's wing ceremony, and Kella was heading up to the statue of the Goddess. Her hands were stuffed in the pockets of her black tunic and her blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a blue ribbon. She started up the steps and was about to go through the obvious entrance before she noticed steps leading downwards and around the side of the goddesses statue._

_She ran down the steps and followed the path before carefully skimming across the stone path above her. She let go of the stone and followed the path round to the side and saw Link staring in awe at Zelda._

_"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land." Kella chuckled as she leaned against a tree nearby and hummed gently to tune.  
_

_~End Flashback~ _

She smiled softly before she stopped as she could feel eyes staring at the back of her head. She turned around to see Groose standing there with his arms crossed over his chest with a glare on his face before her simply narrowed his eyes and smirked before turning his back on her. "I hate to say this but you seem to have everything figured out, Grannie. Me, well, there's nothing I can do to help Zelda. I'm useless." He said before he pushed open the doors and headed out.

"Ah. You sell yourself short, my friend. You'll see in time that you have your own role to play in all this." Groose ignored her and slammed the door behind him. The old women looked after him for a moment longer before turning to Kella. "Kella, go now. Trust in fate to guide your feet. Your mission depends on it...as does Zelda's fate."

She nodded briskly before she turned around and went out the same door Groose had left through. She ran over to an air geyser and rode it up to the higher pathway. She ran up to the bird statue and closed her eyes as she sent a prayer to the sky before she felt the wind carry her upwards.

* * *

**:) I hope you guys enjoyed the whole Ghirahim scene at the beginning. Let me know if I made him ooc. ^_^**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	13. Farore's Courage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, However much I might want to. **

Once she had made her way back to the academy she decided to go and see the headmaster. He was the only one besides Zelda that had talked about the surface.

She ran over to him and wiped sweat from her forehead before clearing her throat causing him to turn around to face her. "You're back, Kella! Glad to see you're still in one place." He eyed her muddy, bloody, and torn up black tunic. "Well mostly." He chuckled causing her to glare at him. "So, how's it going down there? Are you any closer to finding my Zelda?" She sighed before she launched into an explanation.

"You see, I did catch up with her, but then...the person that's after her found her again. I had to distract him while she escaped with Link." Kella explained.

"Hm... I see... My poor Zelda...Things must be terribly trying for her down there. And it can't be easy for you now either, can it?" She chuckled.

"I'll live. If only to make sure that she lives then so be it. On another note, I need to know the lyrics to the song Zelda sang on the day of the wing ceremony. The ballad of the goddess I believe is the name."

"Hm...You want to know the lyrics to the song Zelda sang on the day of the wing ceremony? You know, I'm not much of a singer." She stiffened.

"I just need the lyrics, thanks." She said as she scratched the back of her head nervously.

"You just want the lyrics? Phew! What a relief! You really put me on the spot there for a moment. I believe the lyrics go something like this,

_**Oh youth guided by,  
**__**The servant of the goddess,  
**__**Unite earth and sky,  
Bring light to the**_** land.**" She nodded, remembering Zelda singing that part at the wing ceremony.

"That's the first part of the song but as I recall there is a second verse,

_**Oh youth,  
**__**Show the two whirling**_**_ sails_,****  
**_**the way to the Light Tower,  
**__**And before you a path shall**_**_ open_,****  
**_**And a heavenly sing you shall**_** hear.**"

"Wow. That's oddly specific." She said with a chuckle. "Thanks Headmaster!" She called over her shoulder as she made her way out the door.

"Kella, wait!" She turned around to face Headmaster Gaepora. "That tunic of yours...It is beyond repair." She glanced down at her tunic and chuckled dryly.

"Yeah..."

"Green is the color tunic that the knights will be wearing this year. I think it would look good on you." He explained as he took out a green tunic set that was folded up and placed in a plastic bag. She sighed.

"No use arguing?"

He chuckled. "Not really, no."

"Sounds great." She said as she forced a smile onto her face before she stormed out of the office and into her own room down the hall.

* * *

She looked herself in the mirror and sighed. She now wore a white long sleeved shirt with a green tunic over top that reached down to about six inches below her waist. The green tunic had gold marking along the bottom of the sleeves, the bottom of the tunic, and the top of the tunic. She wore a pair of white tights, light brown boots that came up to just below her knees, and a pair of dark brown gloves that didn't cover her fingers.

She also wore a pair of blue sleeves that went from her wrists and up her arms to just below her elbows. Over top of the blue sleeves she had a pair of light brown arm guards strapped to her arms with odd markings on them. She strapped her sword and shield to her back and attached her belt to her tunic with her pouch already attached to her belt. She took a deep breath before she place the hat on her head and placed a determined look on her face before she attached her shield to her back and headed out of the room and then out of the knight academy and into skyloft.

* * *

She made her way through town and froze when she spotted a tower with a sail on it. She walked up to it and noticed it had what looked like a whirling sail and a propeller on it. She took out her gust bellows and blew air on it causing the tower to turn. She did it again, and again, and again, until a glassed over gem lit up.

She turned around and ran down a path, across a bridge and up a steep hill where she found a tower with no propeller for her to use her gust bellows on. She blinked in confusion.

"What's up, Kella?" She turned around to see Jakamar, Kukiel's father, standing there with a hammer in his hand like usual. "So you curious about that windmill, eh?"

"Yeah. Do you know where the propeller went?" He pondered her question for a moment before he grinned victoriously.

"The thing flew off ages ago. It must have dropped down off the edge beneath the clouds somewhere." She nodded.

"Okay thanks." She said as she ran past him and into the Bazarr.

"Huh?" She questioned as she spotted a robot that was in pieces and resembled the robots in the Lanayru Desert.

"Hey, kid, what's up? You look like you need to get something off your chest." Gondo said with a smile on his face. "I think I know what it is. You've got a favor to ask me right?"

"Yeah. About that robot..." She trailed off, lost in thought.

"Huh? It's about this old robot my grandpa used to tinker around with?" He questioned.

"Yeah. You see there's something under the cloud barrier that I need. I think that robot can help me." She explained with a small smile on her face as she brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Wait, you say you need to pick something up in the clouds below with this robot?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think I can help you. You see my grandpa's old robot... What's it called again... Oh hey that's right...His name's Scrapper! He may not be much to look at these days. But he was an amazing robot once! He could go anywhere and haul anything."

"Good. I'll take him." She snapped impatiently.

"He's a hunk a junk now. My grandpa did say once that you could get him working again with something called an ancient flower." Gondo said.

"I think I have one of those in here." She said as she fished through her pouch until she found a pink flower which she handed to him.

"Great!" She smirked triumphantly.

* * *

After she had activated the last whirling sail she headed towards where the light pointed and climbed a ladder. She took out her harp and started to play at random before Fi popped out by the Hylia sign. She nodded to her before she started to pluck the strings on the harp in the now familiar tune of the ballad of the goddess.

Her fingers glided delicately over the strings as Fi sang along.

_**"Oh youth guided by,  
**__**The servant of the goddess,  
**__**Unite earth and sky,  
Bring light to the **__**land.**_

_****__**Oh youth,  
**__**Show the two whirling**_**_ sails_,****  
**_**the way to the Light Tower,  
**__**And before you a path shall**_**_ open_,****  
**_**And a heavenly sing you shall**_** hear."** She placed the harp back in her pouch and fell on her ass as the platform they were standing on rotated around and around until the sunlight that streamed in from the roof hit the mirror and a ball of light shot from the mirror and hit the thunderhead, leaving a tunnel of light in it's place.

She blinked after it before grinning. "Yeah!" She cheered victoriously as she jumped off the edge of the tower and into the sky where she fell aimlessly for a few moments before she called her bird to her and started to follow the light. Once she got close enough she dashed into the center of the beam of light and when she opened her eyes again after having closed them to protect them from the wind in her face, she noticed these flying monsters and a building that the beam of light led to.

She quickly flew over to the island and dropped down to find a puzzle waiting for her. "Why does the goddess hate me?" She asked herself after an hour of trying to get it right.

She took a deep breath before hitting the gem to the left and rotating the turning thing. She could only rotate it so far, however, when something blocked her path. "So far so good." She whispered before going up to the dial and hitting the gem on the right before doing the same thing, earning the same result before long.

Once she had finished with the third gem she blinked in utter confusion. There was one piece of the bridge to the right and two to the left. She went back to the gems and hit the right one again and moved the sliding stone once before she went and hit the top one again and moved it twice, succeeding in connecting the 3 pieces of rock, and forming a bridge in the process.

She hit the stone to the right and then pushed the bridge round' till it was leading from the platform she was on to a...crawlspace?

She sighed as she rubbed her temples before she crawled on through and ran down the staircase. She hit the Hylia symbol with her Skyward Strike and watched as everything unfolded.

"Mistress, Kella. I have important information." Fi said as she appeared hovering in the air beside the statue of Hylia. "When you struck the crest with a Skyward Strike from your sword, a message from the goddess awakened deep within my memory. The goddess intended this message for you, Mistress. These are her words." She started to dance around her, somehow still managing to float as she did so, causing a stream of gorgeous green light to trail behind her.

"**She who seeks the sacred flames, listen well, for I guide you from my place at the edge of time. The sacred flames are three in number. To obtain them you must also earn relics known as the three sacred gifts. For each trial you overcome, you shall be blessed with one of these gifts. Make use of the power of these gifts, and you will find your way to the purifying sacred flames. Now I bestow unto you a melody. It will serve as a key, opening the first trial that awaits you deep within the wilds of Faron Woods.**" She took a deep breath as a odd sense that she knew what she was doing washed over her and she instinctively plucked at the strings in an upbeat song as Fi zoomed round and round the room.

She plucked the strings like she had known the song her whole life and couldn't help thinking of Loftwings, flying all around her. "That song is cal Farore's Courage. It's rousing melody will guide you. Mistress, you must overcome the three trials laid before you to obtain the three sacred gifts. I have committed Farore's Courage to memory. Now you can use your dowsing ability to search for the gate leading to the first trial you must face. I suggest you set out for Faron Woods as soon as you're ready." With that said she did a quick front flip into the sword leaving Kella to ponder on what had just happened.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this boring chapter, x.x Not my best work, I'm afraid. The next chapter shall be more thrilling, though! That, I promise! -Evil Ghirahim laughter- XD**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	14. Faron Woods: Silent Realm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, However I might want to. **

She sighed in annoyance as she found herself going in circles looking for the trial gate. "Huh?" She found herself blinking in surprise as she found herself standing in front of a rainbow colored cloud with butterflies flying all around. She went up to it and took out her harp. She found herself in the middle of a circle with a light in the shape of the circle moving all around her.

She started to play the familiar upbeat song as Fi sang along to it.

**"****Hero hear this song and be brave**

**You need courage for the tasks,**

**That lies ahead, in your adventure." **She smiled as the last petal fell in between two other ones causing the round circle to appear. She was about to drive her sword into the circle when she heard dark chuckling in the air. "Well, well, Skychild, looks like you found the first trial after all." She glared at him and unsheathed her sword.

"Now, Now. Let's be civil now, shall we?" He chuckled as he slowly walked towards her.

"I-I..." She took a deep breath as she felt the fear wash over her and took a step back before withdrawing her sword and glancing over her shoulder at the trial gate. She gulped as he neared closer before let out a growl. "I don't have time to deal with you." She whispered before she spun around blindingly fast and jumped forward, stabbing her sword in the center of the circle.

* * *

**(Ghirahim's POV) **

He gritted his teeth in anger. "That Sky Child is making me sick with anger." He growled as he watched her body fall to the ground inside the circle, and then shine brightly in gold before little tiny balls of golden light came out of her body and went into the trial gate.

"She ran. Smart girl. Though these unexpected turn of events have left me furious and outrage." He ranted to himself.

"I can tell you that there is a 75% chance that, that was my Mistress' intent." Fi said as she appeared in front of the trial gate.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Was it now?" He questioned as he placed one hand on his hip.

"I can detect strange readings in regards to you and my Mistress. There is a 85% chance that these readings are known as emotions." Fi said emotionlessly.

He growled in anger. The insolence and insanity of what she was suggesting. He snapped his fingers and caught his black rapier before he swung it at the sword spirit only for it to go straight through her transparent body. He gritted his teeth before allowing it to dissolve into diamonds.

"I am one with the Goddesses Sword. Therefore I do not have a form such as yours that can be hit by something as simple as a sword." She said calmly.

He growled in anger, before he smirked. "Then you can do nothing but give her advice. You can do nothing to stop me." He laughed loudly like a maniac.

"Hm...There is a 50% chance that you are correct." She said emotionlessly.

He laughed. "Ah, Sky Child. You think yourself safe." He cackled before he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of diamonds.

* * *

**(Kella's POV) **

Kella panted heavily as she ran from the guardian, ducking and rolling away from it only to be hit with a guardian that had been waiting for her.

"Mistress, my analysis suggests that you have failed the trial. You can retry the trial as many times as you wish but you will have to start collecting tears from the beginning." Fi's voice sounded in her head as she found herself back in the circle at the beginning of the silent realm.

She ran forward and full speed before snagging the tear a moment before the guardian hit her with it's sword. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the the pain. She opened one eyes to see the guardian back in it's sleeping position and let out a sigh of relief before she set out for the next tear.

She yelped in surprise and did a quick back flip to avoid the light of these hovering guardian like things. "'Oh merciful Goddess'? Ha! Merciful my ass." She muttered under her breath as she ran away from the light and came across some blue water she shrugged and walked forward, right into the waking water and froze when she heard the thundering footsteps of the guardians behind her. Panicking she jumped forward and crashed into the tree and the tear, The tear shot into the vessel attached to her belt causing the red surrounds to return to a calming blue.

She glanced at the vessel to see that she had nine out of the 15 she needed. She took a deep breath before quickly walking along the tight rope and snagging the tear there. She jumped off and landed right in the middle of one of the hovering lights. "Ah, shit!" She yelled as she ran away from them, grabbing tears as she went. Even after the land turned calm again she felt like she was in danger so she kept running like something was after her and before long she had found the last tear.

She grinned triumphantly and threw her hands in the air, "Yeah!" She cheered victoriously as she hopped up and down.

She made her way through the woods in the direction of the trial gates light until she found herself at the trial gate and wasted no time in walking on through.

* * *

She blinked open her eyes to find herself in the middle of the trial gate in the middle of Faron woods. She blinked in shock as the vessel of her spirit appeared before her in the shape of a closed flower. She blinked and widened her eyes as the flower exploded leaving a scale where it had once been. "Gha!" She yelped in pain as the scale latched onto her neck and blended in with her skin, but didn't change color.

She groaned as she got to herself and ripped her sword out of the ground but froze when she felt a pair of cold white lips an inch away from her ear. "It's about time. You have kept me waiting Skychild."

_'Ghirahim.'_

* * *

**I know, I know, I can feel you guys murdering with your eyes right now. XD It had to be done. **

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	15. An Unexpected Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, However I might want to. **

_'Ghirahim.' _She thought through gritted teeth as she balled her hand into fists in anger. "You again." She growled.

"Aw. Is my Sky Child...upset?" He whispered in her ear as he trailed his fingers down from her shoulders to rest at her waist.

"Upset?" She swung her sword right round without moving her body, successfully getting him off of her but falling down onto her back from the angle that she had swung at him at. She quickly rolled to the side and jumped to her feet to face him, even though Ghirahim was merely standing there with his hands on his hips and a smirk planted on his face. _'Better safe than sorry.' _She thought to herself. "Now why would I be upset? After all, you've only stalked me, attacked me for no reason, and tried to kill Zelda and Link. So tell me something. _Why _would I be _upset_." She snapped, growling out the last word.

Ghirahim laughed. "This little rebellion of yours never gets boring, Sky Child." He smirked as a dark look appeared on his face. "Even so, it's time to end it." He growled darkly causing her to jump slightly.

"I don't think so." She growled as she rushed forward only to stumble as he suddenly appeared behind her and punched her in the gut. "Gha!" She groaned as blood spurted out of her mouth. "You...Little...Bugger." She growled out before doing a quick front flip and spinning around to face him once more. "What the fuck is your problem, anyway?" She yelled at him as she pointed a finger at him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Children shouldn't yell in the house." He said with a smirk causing her to sweat drop.

"Okay there are so many things wrong with that sentence!" She growled. "For one thing, I am not a fucking child! For another thing, we are in this beautiful thing called the outdoors. NOT A FUCKING HOUSE! AND QUIT IT WITH THE BLOODY TSK TSK TSKING!" She screamed at him in anger.

He narrowed his eyes in anger and snapped his fingers. She spun around and slashed her sword through the air only for him to catch it in his finger and yank it out of her hands. He threw her sword far away, far beyond sight. "Ah!" She yelped as she watched her sword disappear from sight leaving her weaponless. And vulnerable.

"Scared Sky Child?" Ghirahim asked her with a smirk plain on his face. She chuckled nervously.

"Maybe." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest before smirking. "Maybe not."

"Hm...I am starting to doubt your survival instincts, girl." He growled.

She laughed. "Who says I had any to begin with?" She said with a challenging look in her eye.

He laughed before appearing behind her and grabbing her arms, which he pinned behind her back. She hissed in pain before kicking him in the area between his legs and rolling forward away from him. He sent dagger shooting at her which she dodged. She ran to the side but one hit her in the shoulder. "Gha! Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to constantly be getting your outfit stained with blood." She yelled at him as she ripped the dagger out of her shoulder and held it firmly in her hand, preparing for the next blow.

She felt a presence behind her and without thinking rolled forward. She realized that he was in front of her again and quickly rolled to the side. "You're not doing too well with that broken arm of yours." Ghirahim commented.

Kella grinned before rushing forward with one arm tucked close to her side. She tried to swipe at him but he caught her arm causing her to struggle against it. "By the way," She said through gritted teeth as she used her free arm, the one that was tucked into her side to punch at his face. "The arm isn't broken!" She snapped before trying to jump away from him only for him to back hand her, sending her to the ground.

His laughter echoed around her causing her blood to run cold. He wrapped his finger around her neck and lifted her up by the throat. She glared defiantly at him as he laughed loudly at her before licking a thin line of blood from her cheek causing her to shiver. He laughed loudly before smashing his lips against hers. "Until next time, Skychild." And with that said he threw her to the ground before kicking her in the face and snapping his fingers.

She shivered in agony as she started to cough and claw at his throat. "Damn it. What the fuck?" She breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath. She slowly got to her feet before she carefully made her way through the forest, trying to ignore what her injuries and heart were telling her.

* * *

Her eyes brightened up as she spotted the Goddesses sword stuck in a mushroom. She darted forward and yanked it out, quickly shieving it with a relieved sigh. _'Mistress Kella, Are you well?' _She heard Fi's voice.

"Am I well? Not particularly." Kella mumbled. "But I survived. For some reason he decided against killing me." Her eyes darkened. "I won't give him that Luxury." She growled and ran forward through the woods. She notice a pattern on the wall that she recognized. She slowly pointed her sword skyward and then dug her sword into the wall. She carefully drew a circle which suddenly became engulfed by a beam of blue light and straightened the circle out.

"What, are my circles just not good enough?" She grumbled in irritation before she slowly made her way down the hall that led to a ledge with a beautiful sight before it. Her eyes widened as she spotted the three waterfalls and the lake under it.

"Wow." She breathed in shock.

She then did the unthinkable. She jumped.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short! But I really wanted to get it up and posted and what not tonight. As it's my Birthday consider it my Birthday gift from me to you. I hope everybody liked the long awaited Ghirahim scene. I'm sorry if I made Ghirahim OOC and made things progress too quickly please let me know if I did do that. :) **

**Review!**

**~The Goddess of Darkness**


	16. Lake Floria

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, However I might want to. **

She ended up falling into the lake face first. She gasped as her head broke the surface and she looked around her. She was surrounded by a rock wall in the shape of a circle all around. In front of her were three identical waterfalls. She didn't really have time to admire them seeing as they cause the lake water to seep her down through a tunnel.

Before long she fell down a small waterfall and found herself floating in front of a weird squid like creature. "Ack! Another human!" It exclaimed. "Okay, Okay, I just have to avoid eye contact and back away slowly." It slowly started to sim backwards at a rapid pace.

"Hey! Wait!" She yelled as she swam quickly after it with narrowed eyes as she followed it through the little room. Before long she found it easier to just dive underwater and was surprised to find that she could breathe. She felt a new confidence run through her and quickly spun quickly after it like a spinning top.

"Quit following me, You pest! If you don't move along, I'll be forced to tell her Excellence the Water Dragon about your little incursion!" He threatened before he swam through a crack in a wooden wall. "Ha HA! Didn't see that one coming, did you? Yep, there's no way you're going to be able to follow me now!" He gloated.

Oh, HELL NO! He did NOT I repeat NOT just challenge you, did he? She smirked before she spun forward like a spinning top and collided with the wooden wall causing her to stumble back.

She shook her head to get rid of the black dots that clouded her vision before her eyes widened in astonishment to see that the wooden wall was in tiny little pieces. "What?! How is that even possible?" His eyes zoned in on the blue scale on her neck. "Wait...That's a Water Dragon's Scale!" He exclaimed. "Does that make you the emissary of the goddess, like th Water Dragon said?" He questioned.

She smirked and jabbed one thumb towards herself. "That's me." She said with a smirk.

"Hey, I have an idea! Maybe you can help her excellence!" The weird squid like thing said excitedly.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Yeah, about that..." The fish trailed off in thought. "It happened really recently. This weirdo came in here with a gang of monsters and went right after Her Excellence." He explained.

_'Weirdo...' _She had a bad feeling about this.

"My lady the Water Dragon and, boy, did she swallow up most of those monsters in the first few seconds." Kella narrowed her eyes slightly. "The thing is, there were just too many of them! When she was distracted the weirdo leading all those creatures managed to wound her."

Kella gritted her teeth in anger. _'Damn it, Ghirahim. What are you planning?' _She thought to herself.

"She's healing up now, but she says that we don't have enough special water to make a full recovery." Kella swam right past the fish.

"Well come on, then!" She called over her shoulder.

"Where?" He asked in confusion causing her to stop in her tracks.

"To this Water Dragon!" She retorted. "If this weirdo is who I think it is then he wouldn't wound someone as powerful as a Water Dragon without a very good reason." She snapped causing the fish to jump and start to lead her through the water.

* * *

She swam confidently towards a platform in the middle of the water that was supposed to hold the water dragon. She did her spin attack up into the air only to crash head first into one of the pillars and fall back into the water. She gasped for air as he head broke the surface before her gaze hardened with determination. She swam backwards for a little while before she darted forward quickly, doing another spin attack into the air and landing in front of a big black cauldron with a blue head sticking out of it.

"AH! YOU THERE HUMAN!" She yelled at her.

"Gha!" Kella yelped.

"You have intruded into my home. A sacred place very few are permitted to enter!" She snapped. "This is no place for one such as you. And yet, here you stand! You will explain how you got here, and quickly!" She ordered.

"Sure, no problem. Just tell me one thing first. Are you the Water Dragon?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am. Those with manners address me as Faron, Warden of the woods." The dragon replied.

"Manners, eh? It isn't exactly polite to yell, "AH! HUMAN!" Whenever one approaches you." She retorted,

"How dare you! I was chosen my the goddess herself! Though, my current is less than, well, intimidating, know that you stand in the presence of a loyal servant of the goddess." She snapped.

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry, jeez!" She grumbled as she moved some of her hair out of her face.

"I say...That's one of MY scales you have there." She suddenly yelled, spotting the scale attached to her neck easily. "A sacred gift, such as that could only be carried by the goddesses chosen hero! But could you really be him!?" Faron narrowed her eyes.

"HER! And YES! I am!" Kella snapped, slightly offended.

"This raises many questions. Even with that scale in your possession, finding my hall is no easy task. How did you find me?"

"Some snoring Kikwi mentioned something about a Water Dragon around this area and I just sort of followed my instincts from there," She responded.

"Ah, yes...That cackling old hermit Kikwi told you where I live, did he?" Se nodded in response. "Honestly, I can't remember how many times I've told that scruffy thing to keep his mouth shut. Next time I see him, he's dinner!"

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Kella responded.

"No! That was the last straw!" Faron retorted.

"Okay, Okay! Albeit me to argue with a dragon." Kella responded with her hands held up in defense.

"Oh, but I digress. You've come here seeking a sacred flame, Haven't you?" Kella nodded.

"Yeah. I was told to come to you." She responded.

"I'll be straight with you. A small girl like you hardly seems up to the challenge!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kella yelled, "I've just been through three temples, in three different regions, plus I had to see something I could've gone the rest of my life without seeing and NOW you need _more_ proof that I'm the chosen hero? SERIOUSLY!" She yelled.

* * *

Turns out she needed to go to the Skyview Temple. The one temple she would rather die than go back to. It didn't exactly take long for her to make her way through the temple again. And before long she found herself in front of that door again.

She had grown what you might call a sixth sense. Ever since that first meeting she always got this same bad feeling whenever Ghirahim was beyond a door or behind her, or close and about to strike.

It terrified her to her very core. But she knew that she had to proceed. She took a deep breath before she heard the faint sound of laughter on the other side of the door. It sent chills up and down her spine.

Confusion filled her head on what he would be doing back here.

"My god, Ghirahim. What are you planning?" She muttered as she pushed the door open.

* * *

**Here you guys go! Chapter 16! I hope you guys enjoyed it. There are gonna be some more Ghirahim x Kella scenes in the next chapter as well as some explanations. **

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	17. I hate him

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, However I might want to. **

"We meet again Skychild." When she opened the door her suspicions were confirmed. Ghirahim was indeed standing in the center of the room with one hand on his hip.

"Unfortunately." She responded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He laughed loudly. "There is only one explanation to these encounters." He declared.

"You're a stalker?" She retorted.

"The two of us, we are bound by a thread of fate!" He declared with a smirk.

"I don't believe in fate." She retorted almost instantly. "If I were to believe in fate than it would be like saying that nothing could have prevented you from being born into this world, or Hylia being Zelda, or me being chosen to save everybody and blah blah blah." She responded as she glared at him.

He narrowed his eyes slightly before smirking and snapping his fingers, disappearing into thin air.

Kella whipped her head around frantically before she felt a pair of cold hands grip her shoulders tightly causing her to stiffen. "That's quite the speech, Sky Child." He purred into her ear, setting her teeth on edge. "Truly. Very touching." He chuckled as he felt the fear coming off of her in great waves. "Scared, Sky Child? Good. You should be." His tone turned dark.

"W-why? Why should I be?" She swallowed slightly as she waited for him to react to her question.

He laughed. "Because," He suddenly disappeared and reappeared in a cloud of diamonds directly in front of her causing her to take a couple steps back in surprise. "I am a demon. And you, my dear, are the pain that is my drug." She shivered and without a second thought she reached for her sword but froze when she felt a cold hand grab her arm when it was less than an inch away from the handle.

She cried out in pain as she felt him dig his long fingernails into the palm of her hand causing a thin line of blood to trail down her arm and drip off of her elbow. She gritted her teeth and tried to rip her arm away from him but he had a good iron hold on it.

She glared at him before grabbing a hold of her sword with her free hand. She unsheathed it and slashed at the demon lord again and again until he took a couple of steps back. She examined her injured hand and winced in pain.

"You little bitch." Ghirahim swore at her, surprising her.

"Wow, Ghirahim, I didn't know you knew any swear words. I figured you were physically incapable of swearing." She joked.

He smirked. "Crack your jokes while you can, Sky Child. But let's see how many jokes you make, when your screaming." Her eyes widened as he snapped his fingers and the three piles of bones shaped together to make three stalfos.

"Oh, shit." She muttered before glancing back towards Ghirahim who was now stood by the golden door on the other side of the room. "Have I mentioned how much I hate you?" She snapped before turning back to the three skeletons just as they came at her. And so the battle began.

As they swung their swords at her she did a couple of quick back flips away from them, doing her best to avoid the two in front of her. Wait a minute... Two? She spun around only for the third one to hit her with it's sword sending her to the ground.

She jumped to her feet to find herself surrounded. This made her panic, just a little. She started to thrash wildly at them with her sword, occasionally holding up her shield to block the attack. She waited for an opening before hitting the first stalfos in it's bones. She let out a sigh of relief as the first one fell to the ground in a pile of bones once again and exploded into a purple cloud of diamonds.

She immediately rushed through the opening made and turned round to face the other two. She hopped from side to side, occasionally to dodge their attacks before she struck out with her own. Before long she had taken down the second run and the third ones rib cage was completely gone.

She back flipped to dodge one of it's attacks and in the process backed right up so she was in front of the golden door. Her eyes widened as she felt his hands grip her shoulders roughly and shove her right into the path of the remaining stalfos. The stalfos slashed at her with it's sword again, and again, and again. She shook her head to try to clear her blurry vision before quickly rolling to the side and jumping to her feet.

Blood poured out of her head and gut and she had deep slash marks on her arms, shoulders, legs, and thighs as well as a couple f shallow ones on her neck. She swung her sword through the air and chopped the stalfos in half.

Loud laughter echoed throughout the room, she tried her best to ignore it as she reached for a red potion but was forced to stop when Ghirahim grabbed her by the wrist causing her to drop the potion while the lid was off. She watched in horror as the precious liquid slowly left the bottle.

He smirked. "Oops. Were you planning to use that, Sky Child?" He mocked.

She yanked her arm away from him and jumped back only to collide with him head on as he suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed both of her wrists firmly. He smirked down at her as he spun her around ans slammed her body against the wall, pinning her wrists against the wall with a triumphant smirk on his face.

He slowly ran his tongue up every single injury which just added to the pain. He slammed his lips against hers, shoving his tongue inside her mouth and moving it around to explore every single cavern. He broke the kiss and licked his lips and allowed her to drop to the ground.

She glanced round for her sword and saw that it was on the other side of the room. She took a deep before she rolled away from the man and skidded on the floor over to her sword. She lifted it up and held it up defensively.

He smirked at her from across the room before he rushed towards her. The moment he was in front of her she slashed at him unexpectedly with her sword in a panic before running back to the other side of the room causing him to chuckle.

"You are trying my patience, Sky Child." He smirked as he placed a hand on his hip. "But I will let it go for now." He smirked before snapping his fingers and appearing in front of her where he gripped her chin in his hand and raised it to look him directly in the eye. "But mark my words, Sky Child. I _will _come for you. I _will _make you mine." He licked her ear before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

She wiped the saliva from her chin and rose shakily to her feet. She took a deep breath before quickly taking out a fairy in a bottle and setting it free, sighing in relief as she felt it swarm around her and heal her wounds and clothes, along with the disgusting feeling she felt.

"Damn it. I hate him. . . . ." She repeated over and over again. "I wish he could just go and fall on his head and lose his head." She growled out as she carefully made her way towards the golden door, trying her best to ignore the blood that littered the floor of the room.


	18. Important Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Okay guys, brace yourselves. This will probably have a lot of mistakes because I am using my mums mac and I am not use to this damned keyboard at fucking all!**

**Okay so basically long story short my cats got at my computer lead and chewed right through my computer lead. So I definitely will not be able to use my computer for a good couple of months until I can get a new one. **

**As such I think it goes without saying that I will definitely not be updating for a while. **

**Trust me guys, I want nothing more than to update, but I can't. My Mum's keyboard is too difficult to use, I keep typing 'equals.' instead of 'backspace.'. And 'caps lock' instead of 'A'. This keyboard is so much smaller and way differenter than my PC computers keyboard.**

**When I do come back from this hiatus, don't worry, I will make it up to you guys~**

**Again, I am really sorry about this.**

**I will see you guys in a couple of months,**

**Maybe longer.**

**Don't know when I'll be getting my new lead.**

**I hope you guys will still be reviewing and reading my shit when I come back.**

**:o)**

**hONK HONK, GUYS,**

**Bye.**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


End file.
